


All That's Left

by ValiantNoMore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantNoMore/pseuds/ValiantNoMore
Summary: JKR told us that 19 years passed before the epilogue, this is my take on that lost time with a couple twists. Mainly canon compliant but not entirely.





	1. Bread

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize anything it probably came directly from the books, the rest however is mine.
> 
> (The bit about the bread comes from a personal experience and I just felt like I needed to include it. After my sister passed away, my mom had a similar exchange with someone after the funeral and she said of all the sympathy she received it was the one thing that actually made her feel something. So. Yeah...)

May 12, 1998

After the battle it was strange how seamlessly some things returned to normal; almost as strange as how others just didn’t. Hogwarts was in apparent ruins and yet the repairs were so quick it was almost as if the battle had never occurred; the lasting damage was in the people who had fought. Everyone on either side had lost someone they had cared for and no one was untouched by the ravages of the war. It had been just over a week since the battle and Harry found himself seated at another funeral sandwiched between Ginny and Ron in the very front row holding onto both of their hands as if it was all that tethered him to this world. He had lived, again, but the family that had done so much for him and had welcomed him in as one of their own was broken, incomplete and mourning. Fred had been a steadfast friend, supportive and considerate of others, always looking to protect those who needed it, a light of hope throughout the darkness of the war, and he was gone.

The row in which Harry sat was full and yet it still felt incomplete as Bill and Fleur headed off the line followed by Percy and Charlie, then seated firmly between his parents George looked a wreck. His hands lay limp in his lap though Molly continued to clutch at them and Arthur had wrapped his arm about his son’s shoulders as if each of them were trying to regain a sense that they were still there, that they still had one-an-other. Many people spoke at the service and shared what Fred had been to them, but Harry honestly didn’t feel like he had heard a word of it.

This was the first time since the battle that George had left his room at the Burrow, having locked himself in where all he had was his own memories of his brother until today; today he would get to see him one last time to say his own goodbye. As person after person stepped forward to share, Oliver Wood, Dennis Creevey, McGonagall, Angelina Johnson, Harry saw something like resolve grow in George’s frame. Finally, after a touching remark or two from Lee Jordan, George squeezed his mother’s hand and stood to approach the front of the room tugging his best friend into a crushing hug that left both men visibly emotional. Eventually Lee moved to step away but a tug at his hand stopped him,

“I need to do this, but I can’t do it alone mate.” Lee nodded in understanding and stationed himself beside his friend as George released him again and finally turned to look into the coffin where his brother lay.

“Hey Freddie, this funeral’s been a real drag, but I bet you’d have known just how to liven it up. Geddit? Liven it up?” Crooking a half smile at the still form of his brother he whispered, “Guess I’ll have to do the honors.” Turning back toward the friends and family who were assembled George cleared his throat,

“I’m sure most of you have realized this by now, but I’m George Weasley. I guess one thing that’s come of all this is that it’s gotten a lot easier for all of you to tell us apart, seeing as I’m the living and breathing one,” George’s laugh came out strangled and forced as he ploughed on, “but that doesn’t change the way my mum looked at me this morning as I came down the stairs, or the fact that for years I know some of you will slip and call me by his name. Your words today were a blessing and a heartache, and I can’t tell you how it feels to hear this outpouring of love. How Fred touched each of your lives and made them a little brighter in doing so. But I’ve grown sick of hearing how my brother was an inspiration, a role model, a troublemaker even how he was the love of your life.” Here his eyes found Angie’s from where she sat three rows back struggling to maintain her composure, “All of that is well and good, but the fact remains, Fred is my brother and your past tense nonsense won’t ever change that. Being a twin means something I don’t know how to explain, for years we made light of our oneness, called ourselves Gred and Forge we did,” here the chuckle was more fond than forced and Molly’s face lightened somewhat as his words stirred memories in her of how her boys had terrorized her. “but up until the battle Fred and I had never gone a day without the other by our side. From conception we were ‘Fred and George’ but now…” George stumbled over his words here and Lee pressed his hand to his shoulder, “Now it’s just me. I’m sure however, if he were able to he’d find some way to make light of this dreadful somber affair. He’d tell me ‘Well look at us Georgie Porgie, what a fine pair we make! Together we’re the Holey Spirit!’ that’s just the type of joke I know he’d be dying to make. Ok, ok, I know that one was in poor taste. Sorry mum. But really, this whole death thing really stinks.”

As if triggered by his words, and really they probably were, a cacophony of sound startled the congregation followed by shrieks and the overwhelming unpleasantness that was the smell of nearly 70 dungbombs being set off at once. So distracted by this interruption were the gathered assembly that no one noticed the way George smiled and whispered to himself, “It’s what he would’ve wanted.” before turning once more to the coffin and giving a final salute and following Lee, joining the masses streaming out of the great hall and onto the grounds surrounding Hogwarts.

Following their mass exodus people had begun to mingle offering comfort and words of sympathy and understanding to one-an-other as they continued to share memories of their interactions with Fred and seated themselves upon the lawn. This was a much more relaxed affair, and as far as he was concerned George thought Fred would’ve much preferred it to the formal nonsense of before. From where he now stood just outside the doors of Hogwarts, George could easily spot his family as they settled in the grass. Bill and Percy were seated together and his eldest brother seemed to be remembering something particularly entertaining as George observed a smile unlike anything from recent memory grace Percy’s face as he listened. His Parents were now wrapped about Charlie nearly as fiercely as they had been about George not long before, and though they smiled now, they smiled through their tears. Ron and Ginny had drifted away from the assembly and ever with them went Harry and Hermione. George felt a smile tug at his lips, they were all going to be ok.

“Hey!”

Startled from his reflections George focused back in on his immediate surroundings just in time to catch Angelina as she fit herself against his side and hugged him tightly to herself.

“He would’ve liked that I think.”

“I think so too,” George smiled affectionately. “Couldn’t have pulled it off without your help though, and yours Lee.”

“It was the send off he deserved. Don’t think he’d have liked to be remembered so conventionally as all that in there.” Lee’s words echoed George’s previous thoughts as he loosened his tie and continued, “So where’s everybody got to Ange? We can start his proper funeral now.”

“They should’ve all gotten down to the lake by now if Ollie had anything to say about it. I left him in charge of getting the gang down there, really we’re just waiting on you two ‘cause I doubt Harry will join us given his current situation,” here she nodded toward where Harry sat deep in conversation with Hermione as Ginny lay with her head in his lap, Ron seemed lost in thought as he sat by his friends,

“and we didn’t want to drag Charlie away from your mum.”

George nodded in understanding as he glanced back down to where his mother sat and his brother, seeming to feel eyes upon him looked up and caught his eye with a smirk, “I think he’ll know where to find us. Let’s join the others.”

So Angelina, George and Lee shuffled down past the crowd toward the lake where their friends awaited them. Oliver had managed to shepherd every quidditch player from the twins’ Hogwarts years down onto the banks of the lake where Charlie had once gathered them when Fred and George were in their first year. And now here they all were together Oliver Wood was stood arms crossed with his back to the lake very obviously in some kind of argument with Alicia Spinnet who had taken a much more relaxed stance and was in fact seated on the ground some space away with Katie Bell’s head resting in her lap as Alexander Knight passed her a bottle of firewhiskey before turning back to another girl who seemed to be rummaging in her purse before she withdrew another bottle and a large bag emblazoned with three bright orange Ws as well as another from Honeydukes sweet shop (obviously the purse had been charmed because otherwise George had no clue how one girl could’ve fit that much alcohol and sweets into such a small bag).

“Oliver relax! Puddlemere isn’t going to flip if you get a little sloshed at a funeral. That’s what potions are for. You’ll be fine for your trials tomorrow.”

Oliver’s stance relaxed only slightly eliciting a laugh from the girl still rummaging in her purse, “It’s nice to see ickle Ollie hasn’t changed.”

“You’ve been playing for them for 5 years Wood, one night of drunken revelry won’t make you any less their star player. Pass the sweets Lav, let’s see what Freddie boy prepared for his remembrance.”

Lavender Hopkirk tossed the Honeydukes bag to her friend and caught sight of George, Angelina and Lee making their way down to the water, “Oi you lot! Come to help us drink away our sorrows?”

“Count me in!” Lee responded affably as Lavender once more reached into her bag.

“Here Ollie, I might have some Butterbeer in here as well if that’d better suit your more delicate palette.” Turning towards the man in question she offered another bottle.

Oliver sighed heavily and accepted it with thanks before settling himself on the ground near Lee as Angie sat by Alicia tugging George after her.

“How’re ya holdin’ up Georgie?” Came the sleepy voice of Katie Bell from where she lay, eyes red-rimmed from crying, but the sparkle of mischief was yet present.

“I think I’m handling it.” He responded, taking the bottle of firewhiskey Alicia passed him and taking a long drink, relishing in the burn as it went down. “Honestly at this point it doesn’t feel real. More like it’s happening to someone else. Y’know?”

Xander nodded sagely as he drew several acid pops from the Honeydukes bag before passing it on to Lee, “I felt the same way after my mum passed. Not gonna be a pretty day when the reality catches up. Not that it’s pretty now…” he tacked on.

The silence that followed this statement seemed to draw them all in and time passed around them as they ruminated on the truth of the remark until finally Alicia seemed recognize the need for a change in tone and drew the Weasley Wizard Wheezes bag, which had been dumped in the middle of the circle of friends, closer to herself asking as she reached in,

“So are you going to tell me what any of these do before I try one Weasley?”

Startled from his reflection George grinned good-naturedly at his friend, “If I told what they did would you trust me?”

All of the treats within had been transfigured to look identical as part of a new package the twins had been developing which featured all of their edible tricks in one giant mystery bag. All their old tricks were included as well as several new ones and the effects were all set to wear off without any antidote. Included with the bag was a list of possible treats which read, Canary Creams, Creepy Crawlies, Otters Fizzing Juices (now in 3 varieties), Shimmering Silver Salt Drops, Sparking Sugared Raspberries, Sudsy Giggles, Ton-Tongue Toffee and Weasley’s Dragon Roasted Nuts.

With a half-hearted glare in George’s direction, Alicia bravely reached into the bag and withdrew one small treat eyeing it as if it were about spring from her hand and preform a jig. George laughed, “It’s not going to bite you ‘Licia, Fred and I would never be so cruel.”

“I’m only trying to see if I can guess which one it is!” she retorted before tossing it into her mouth and almost immediately letting out a shriek, “George Weasley! Make it stop!” Spitting out what was left of the treat she tried in vain to get the sensation of bugs crawling down her throat to cease.

Everyone laughed uproariously and nearly as suddenly as it began, it ended. Alicia was left several feet from where she had started, her normal self again (thinking for some reason that by moving from her position the feeling would stop), and Katie who had been unceremoniously pushed from her lap now lay laughing in the grass. So the bag was passed from one to another and they all took their turns as firewhiskey and butterbeer made the rounds as well, and Fred was with them in their laughter as they shared sweets and stories late into the afternoon on the shore of the lake.

* * *

Charlie had been home for just over a week and his little brother was dead. The truth of the statement left a dull ache in his chest as he remembered Fred as he had been growing up. George had made a point to honor Fred in a manner their brother would have appreciated and Charlie would’ve been lying if he said he hadn’t guessed that George had planned something. Before the service Lavender and Alex had approached him with their condolences and an offhanded remark that he should come down to the lake later if he was able. But now Charlie was left watching as George was led away down to the lake by his friends as he sat with his mother.  
He sat with his parents for several hours at least as witches and wizards came forward to pay their respects, offering kind words that all seemed to fall flat as they did nothing to ease the pain of loss. Up to this point Molly had been handling things well considering all that had happened, but now as the flood of sympathy was poured out she grew frustrated and tears spilled over her face.

“Every single one of them has offered the same remarks! How they’re ‘so sorry for my loss’ and how they ‘feel my pain’. But they don’t! Not one of them can know what I’m feeling, and if one more person tells me how sorry they are I’m going to scream!”

Charlie opened his mouth to reply, not entirely sure when his father had disappeared from their side, but before any sound could come out he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a tall, older witch, wearing a hat with an unusual stuffed bird perched atop it and carrying what looked to be a loaf of bread.

“Molly,” her voice seemed uncharacteristically kind when compared with her fearsome visage, “sometimes we reach a point where words mean nothing and all that is left is bread.” As she spoke she passed the loaf to Mrs. Weasley but said no more in explanation.

Molly stared at the loaf for a whole minute before looking into the woman’s face and breathing out, “Augusta, thank you.”  
The depth of the emotion in this exchange went beyond all the shallow words Molly had heard over and over again ever since Fred had died; and as Charlie looked on two women who had lost their sons to the ravages of war were united and all that they had was bread.

“Charlie, why don’t you go check on your brother? I haven’t seen him since we left the castle.” Arthurs voice drifted out of nowhere and Charlie startled not having noticed his father’s return, “I think I can handle this.” Arthur gestured vaguely toward the two witches who were now hugging fiercely.

Charlie didn’t have to ask which brother his father referred to and so he made his way down to the banks of the lake where he had once gathered his rag-tag little team of quidditch players just after Fred and George had joined, the echoes of a memory ringing in his ears.

_“Now remember, you made the team because: of all the beaters who tried out you were the best pair and we need a team that can work together if we want any chance of beating Slytherin for the Quidditch cup! McGonagall’s been on me since my second year to pull out another win for our team. But don’t go thinking you’re going to get any special treatment just because you’re family. If anything I plan on pushing you harder because I know your weaknesses already, I’ve played against you enough times.”_

_“Aw, c’mon Charlie! See I only joined because I think I look dashing in the uniform. Ain’t that right Georgie?_

_“Not me Fred, I joined because I heard the girls love quidditch players.”_

_“Well that’s lucky isn’t it! ‘Cause here we are, two dashing quidditch players!”_

_“Oh shove off!” Charlie groused ruffling Fred’s hair as he stepped ahead of them, “I told the rest of the team to meet us down here, there’s a nice clearing on the edge of the lake where I thought we could spend some time working out the season’s strategy.”_

_“What d’you want to bet Wood’s already down there?” George grinned._

_“I have two sickles that says he’s been there a half hour already.” Fred immediately responded._

_“Three.” Charlie called back, excited for the new season and the chance to play with his brothers._

Now, eight years later, as he rounded the bend that would lead him down to that same clearing a different feeling had filled his heart, a longing he likened to homesickness, similar to what he had first felt when he had left for Romania. He had missed his family then and he missed Fred now as he heard laughter bubbling up from the lakeside knowing he wouldn’t see Fred among his friends.

“Hey! It’s -hic- Charlie!” Lavender slurred, “How- how’re you doing c-captain?”

“Huh?” Oliver looked up from the chocolate frog he’d been poking at absentmindedly.

“Not you Ollie!” came the giggled reply of a blonde Charlie didn’t quite recognize who was sorting through a handful of Bertie Bott’s Beans, “Lav’s talking to your pre-prede-predecessssor.” stumbling over her final word she devolved into giggles again.

“Well that’s a triple word score if I ever heard one. I’m alright Lav.” Charlie smirked, stepping around Xander who had apparently fallen asleep, “Forgive me, I’ve been out of the country a while you’ll have to remind me of your name?” He posed the question to the blonde as he settled himself next to George who was laughingly relating a story to Lee, Alicia and Angelina about one of his and Fred’s forays into Filch’s office in their first year.

“’S Batie, Batie Kell.”

George looked up at that and laughed, “She means Katie Bell.”

“S’what I said!”

George rolled his eyes shaking his head as he went back to his story, obviously not as inebriated as his companions.

“Katie Bell,” Charlie mused to himself as if trying to place the name, “Well! If it isn’t Baby Kates! You were that freckled little thing that used to trail after Ollie weren’t you? Came to every game, even a couple of practices if I remember right.” Charlie smirked at the young woman who was obviously not eleven years old anymore, much less trailing after ‘Ollie’ who had gone back to poking his chocolate frog.

Katie wrinkled her nose at the thought, turning to look at Oliver as the chocolate began to melt in his palm, “Yeh well I ssure wised up once I realized how loony he is.” Katie swayed a bit where she sat, “‘sides, I only liked him cause he looked sso dashhing in his qui-quidditch uniform.”

Charlie chuckled then turned to his little brother, “You losing yourself tonight Georgie?”

“I haven’t decided yet, but I don’t think so. I don’t want to forget.”

“Me neither George. Me neither.”

* * *

Percy hadn’t spoken to his family for a long time. Percy hadn’t been there for a lot of things in their lives, he’d missed Bill’s wedding for Merlin’s sake! But Percy had been there when it happened. He saw the life drain out of his brother’s face, the ghost of a laugh on his lips, and Percy blamed himself. He’d been the one to distract Fred from the battle after all, if he hadn’t made that stupid crack at the minister’s expense - but no. He couldn’t allow himself to face the what-ifs of that day; he was losing enough sleep as it was.

_“You’re joking, Perce!” The light of flying spells illuminated the room around them and Percy recognized an admiration in his little brother’s eyes that he hadn’t seen in years. Fred had stopped fighting entirely by that point, turning fully to face Percy ignoring the haphazard spells being tossed about him._

_“You actually are joking, Perce … I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were - ” The words died in his throat as an explosion had sounded around them, blasting them apart. Hands scrabbling for purchase, Percy tried to pull himself up off the floor only to see Fred wasn’t moving._

_He didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice as it was torn from him, “No - no - no! No! Fred! No!” And when he reached his brother’s side he gave up on coherence, shaking Fred by the shoulders, knowing it was in vain._

_“Just - I can’t - please! Don’t be dead. I’m sorry - never got to say - I wanted to tell you. No…” His voice had left him and he could not clearly see his brother’s face through the tears welling in his eyes. His brother was gone._

“You alright there Perce?”

Percy startled as a hand settled on his shoulder. Looking up into the face of his brother Percy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and wiped away a stray tear before answering Bill,

“I’m alright.”

“Good. Don’t get lost there Perce, it’s not an easy place to come back from.”

Percy had been staying at the burrow since the battle, back in his old room and once again among his family as they all tried to come to terms with their new reality; to say relationships were strained would’ve been an understatement. Percy had a lot to make up for, and he owned that fact but that didn’t change the choices he had made. Of all his family, Bill had been the one who had given him the most opportunity to atone for his actions over the course of the last few years, and as such the brothers had grown closer than they ever had been in their childhood.

As the oldest of the Weasley children Bill had always been a somewhat distant figure to his siblings, while he and Charlie had been quite close when they were little he was already nearing 6 years old by the time Percy was born, and that’s to say nothing of Ginny, Ron and even, on some level, the twins; and really what good is an infant to a 5 year old, or a toddler to a nine year old? Bill loved his siblings, he really did, but by the time Percy was old enough to actually be interesting Bill was off to Hogwarts and so they didn’t really get the chance to form any bond until Bill was 16 and Percy joined he and Charlie at school.

Percy often found himself wondering if his childhood would’ve been better had he and Bill been closer; because, of all his siblings Percy had the most in common with Bill. Both boys were of a level headed caliber that could only be attributed to their father, for though Molly was an intelligent witch she often allowed her passion to sway her decisions, and they valued the hard work it took to rise through the ranks. But where Bill was able to rise through the ranks of popularity as well as achievement Percy had never been a popular child, even among his own family. Perhaps if he had been closer to Bill things would’ve been different, he would’ve been different.

“Ah, there’s my beautiful wife. How’re you holding up?”

Fleur hummed noncommittally as she wrapped her arm around Bill’s waist and leaned in to press a kiss against his temple, brushing her fingers across a rather ghastly scar that marred his left cheek, “I am fine, though per’aps a little tired.”

Bill gave her shoulder a squeeze, “It’s been a long day.”

“A long war.” Percy chimed in with a sympathetic smile to his sister-in-law.

“This is all true. But it is nearly over.”

Percy wasn’t sure if she was referring to the day or the war but her words spoke such finality that he felt inclined to agree with her no matter the intended meaning.

* * *

Ron was tired, but here he was sat with his best friends; they, at least, had made it through the end of the world. Ginny was sprawled across the lawn, head pillowed in Harry’s lap as Harry and Hermione were quietly discussing their upcoming plans, funerals to attend and lives to rebuild. Hermione had mentioned the night before the possibility of returning to Hogwarts, Ron wasn’t sure that was what he wanted. He idly picked at the grass, then with one blade pinched between forefinger and thumb he began to trace patterns up and down Hermione’s arm.

“D’you reckon there’s an after life?” Ginny’s voice sliced through Harry and Hermione’s quiet conversation, startling Ron back into awareness.

“Well, scientifically speaking, there’s no way to prove either the presence or absence of such a state. I don’t know if I believe there is but I don’t disbelieve in that possibility either.” Hermione responded carefully after a brief pause of thought.

“There is.” Harry broke in, “I’ve been there. Well, nearly.”

A silence stretched on around them following Harry’s statement as none of them wanted to push the conversation further than Harry was willing to take it. Eventually however, Ginny seemed to grow tired of the quiet and rolled off of Harry’s lap, propping herself up so she could look him in the eyes,

“Do you think he’s ok?” Her intensity seemed to startle Harry somewhat but he was quick to respond.

“Yeah I - I think he’s ok.”

“Good.”

If Fred, even in death could be ok, Ron thought to himself with a sidelong glance at Hermione, then they were going to be alright.

* * *

Arthur sighed as they waved to the last few stragglers who were making their way to the apparation point. Their children scattered about the grounds, and an arm wrapped tightly around Molly’s shoulders they finally turned to face the castle behind them. This place had always meant something to them, as the place where they met and learned the beginnings of everything that they are. Now it would also be the place where their son had died and been buried.

Walking up to the great doors they were met by McGonagall who silently allowed them entry back into the hall which had long since cleared of any residual stench. Approaching the coffin in which his son lay Arthur was distinctly reminded of the last time he had done this at the funeral of Molly’s brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. You see traditionally, the deceased's closest kin will bear them to their final resting place and so as Molly’s parents had already passed on they had led the funeral in which she buried her last living relatives, and now they were here to bury their son.

“Are you ready Mollywobbles?”

“Yes Arthur, I think I am.”

Together Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cast a levitation charm on the coffin in which Fred now lay and began the procession out the doors of the Great Hall and down into the cemetery that would be his final resting place at the edge of the protective wards surrounding their beloved Hogwarts. Behind them the doors were shut and locked as they continued on from that place alone.

Gently placing the coffin within the hole prepared to receive it, Molly shut her eyes against the bitter sting of tears that threatened now to overcome her and Arthur drew her to his side whispering meaningless soothing words to calm her. No parent should ever see their child buried before their time, but here they were standing at the final resting place of their son, taken just weeks after his 20th birthday, Fredrick Gideon Weasley.


	2. Plans for the Future

Harry stared blankly at the door in front of him, it was the day after Fred’s funeral. Last night after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had laid Fred to rest everyone had returned to the Burrow; this of course included Harry, Hermione, Lee and the Gryffindor quidditch team members of years past. Beds were claimed and created as pillows and blankets provided something of a nest in the sitting room that Angie, Alicia, Katie and Lavender had gratefully collapsed into while Lee, Oliver and Xander had followed George into his room intent on not leaving him alone. 

The morning had been heralded by a loud curse as Oliver Wood fell out of the bed he had been sharing with Xander at about 6 in the morning. Casting about, he had gathered his things and stumbled from the room with a loud thud and was out the door headed for the apparation point with one shoe on and the other in his hand. Harry had poked his head out of the door to Ron’s room in time to catch George getting up to close his bedroom door again,

“He’s late for Quidditch trials poor bloke.” and then the door was shut again and Harry was left alone in the hall. 

Turning back, Harry grabbed his jumper from off the floor and tugged it over his head before starting down the stairs toward the kitchen where he found Molly just getting the kettle on.

“Good morning Harry dear, did you sleep alright?” Molly smiled softly as though it was more habit than actual happiness.

“Yeah I did thanks, is there anything I can help you with down here?”

“Certainly! Would you mind getting started on the bacon? I’m going to try and get breakfast finished before the rest of the house wakes up. Oliver sure ran out of here in a hurry.”

“Yeah, he had to get to Quidditch trials.” Harry set to work laying the bacon out in the pan as he spoke, “I have some errands I think I’ll run after breakfast, do you need anything while I’m out?”

“No no, that’s quite alright. Be careful while you’re out there Harry, they’re still working to round up all the Death Eaters.”

“I’ll be careful.”

After this exchange they finished making breakfast in companionable silence as slowly but surely the rest of the Burrow came to life around them. Charlie was the first to appear, with a quick kiss to Molly’s cheek he stole a strip of bacon before darting out the kitchen door into the garden before she could begin to tell him off, calling over his shoulder,

“I’m off for a run, should be back by breakfast.”

Next was Arthur who looked as though he had been up for quite some time already as he was fully dressed for the day and was wearing his reading glasses with a book tucked neatly under his arm,

“Molly you haven’t seen my blue socks have you?” Well, mostly dressed, “Oh good morning Harry! How are you this morning?”

“I’m well thanks.”

“Yes Arthur, they’re in the basket by my chair in the sitting room, do be careful not to wake the girls!”

Of course no matter how hard he tried not to, it could not be avoided and the girls slowly filed into the kitchen where Molly poured them each a cup of tea and offered the use of her bathroom to them to get showered and ready for the day, 

“There’s no use your fighting the boys for the main bathroom, we couldn’t get everyone in this house showered before lunch if you were to try.”

So as Alicia finished her tea she set off in search of a towel and took the first turn, while Angie struck up a conversation with Molly on what she was planning to make for lunch, shyly asking if Molly might be willing to teach her the recipe, and Lavender and Katie stepped outside into the garden with hopes of borrowing brooms out of the shed and tossing the quaffle around until it was their turn for the shower. Next to appear was Hermione already showered and with her bag in hand as she apologized to Molly,

“I’m not going to be able to stay for breakfast, I made plans to meet McGonagall to go over some things this morning, but I’ll be back by lunch. Harry would you let Ron know? He was still asleep when I stopped in this morning.”

“Of course Hermione, good luck!”

“Thanks Harry.” and she was out the door and they heard the faint crack as she disapparated away.

It was quiet in the house for some time after this, then came Bill and Fleur in quick succession carrying on a quiet conversation as they offered their greetings to those in the kitchen as they passed into the sitting room,

“Morning Mum, Harry, Ange.”

“Good morning! Molly, that smells simply amazing. ‘ello Angelina, ‘arry.”

Good mornings were chorused back in turn and with his attention divided Harry didn’t notice as Ginny appeared by his side, hair mussed and eyes bleary but a smile fixed firmly to her face as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips,

“Hello you.”

“Gin! Well, hello to you too.” 

The sound of a throat clearing caught both of their attention as Molly scolded, 

“Don’t distract him Ginny or you’ll be responsible for the burnt bacon.”

Angelina couldn’t contain her laugh at the way Harry hurried back to his task and Ginny grumbled something as she poured herself a cup of tea.

“What’s so funny?” Lee had appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Xander in tow.

“Just the savior of the wizarding world getting scolded for kissing his girlfriend.” Harry’s ears turned bright red as Lee’s laugh rang out, but he refused to turn and face them. One look at him and even Molly had to chuckle,

“There there Harry, there’ll be plenty of time to kiss my daughter once we’ve had breakfast.”

Ginny choked on her tea, “Mum!”

“Well don’t stand there acting so scandalized Ginny, you’re the one who decided to kiss your boyfriend in full view of your mother.”

“What’s this about kissing?” a new voice joined the fray as George made his way into the kitchen followed by a freshly showered Alicia.

“Your little sister is getting told off for kissing Harry.” Angie responded as she stood offering her seat to Alicia, “Go ahead and start breakfast without me Molly I’m going to go grab a shower.”

Harry had yet to turn around, but he was saved from having to face that particular conversation as Molly addressed George,

“Sweetheart would you call Charlie, Katie and Lavender back inside I think we’re ready for breakfast. Harry dear you run on upstairs and fetch Ron please,Ginny your father and Bill and Fleur are in the sitting room, let them know food’s on.” Harry darted quickly from the kitchen and back up the stairs to the room where somehow Ron was still sleeping soundly.

“Wake up Ron, your mum’s got breakfast ready.” After much grumbling on Ron’s part Harry managed to drag him down the stairs, softening the blow with the promise of food.

Charlie, Katie and Lavender came back through the door in a cacophonous jumble as they argued violently about their game, for apparently Charlie after returning from his run had joined the girls and they had invented their own rules to accommodate their few numbers; but both girls were adamant that Charlie had cheated. Arthur, Bill and Fleur were much more subdued in their return, and would’ve gone unnoticed entirely had Arthur not tripped, dropping his book in the process. And so, breakfast in the Burrow began, and it was a loud affair.

* * *

Following breakfast Harry managed to beat the queue to the shower and was ready to leave by around 10, at which point he stopped off in the sitting room to say brief farewells to those seated within, before he could say anything however, Xander looked up from where he sat and taking in the jacket Harry had in hand questioned,

“You heading off then Harry? I’ll go with you as far as the apparation point, I need to be getting round back to mine anyway.” and not waiting for a reply he stood to leave and gather his own belongings.

“Yeah, I have a couple errands to run today though you can count on me for dinner Molly if not a little sooner. You’re sure you don’t need anything while I’m out?”

“No no, I’m quite sure Harry. You go on and take care of your errands and don’t worry about us.” Molly brushed aside his question from where she sat between Katie and Angelina going through what looked to be a massive book of recipes.

“Do you want company on this outing by any chance?” Ginny’s voice came from the chair just in front of Harry as she craned her head around to see him.

“Thanks for offer Gin, but not this time. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead and Ginny hummed noncommittally as she turned her attention back to the tangle of yarn in her lap that looked to be her attempt at a scarf if Harry wasn’t mistaken.

“Mum I can’t get this right. Will you show me again?”

Without looking up from the recipe’s laid before her Molly instructed, “Charlie, help your sister.” 

“I just don’t understand how he’s so much better at this than I am.” Ginny complained.

“I’ve just had more practice sister dear. You’ll get it.” Charlie consoled as he leaned over to see her work and made several adjustments before handing it back to her. Then Xander was tumbling back into the room ready to leave, 

“Right, we’re off then. How long are you in the country mate? Not rushing back to Romania too soon are you? We’ve got to run by the pub while you’re here.”

Charlie glanced at Molly who was deep in conversation with Katie before responding, “I think I’ll be sticking around awhile, a month at least if not longer there are a couple things I need to get sorted. I’ll let you know sometime this week?”

“Sounds good to me. Well Harry, shall we?” Xander gestured to the door before turning back to the room at large, “Goodbye ladies, be seeing you sooner rather than later I hope!” and then he and Harry stepped out into the fresh spring air. 

“So where are you off to this morning?”Alex questioned as they trudged across the lawn toward the edge of the wards.

“I have to settle my housing situation. I came into possession of a property several years ago and need to work things out to make it habitable again. On top of that I need to visit some family.” The last was said with a grimace as Harry imagined how that particular interaction would go.

“Well good luck then, sounds as though you’ve got a busy day ahead.”

“Thanks. Have a good day Xander, see you around soon?”

“Definitely.” And with that word and an unmistakable crack, in the spot where Alexander Knight had stood just moments before, there was nothing.

“Right. Guess I had better get this over with.”

And with a pop Harry Potter no longer stood outside the Burrow.

* * *

Appearing in the square outside of number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry quickly took stock of his surroundings, the street around him was relatively empty given it being late on a Wednesday morning, but the occasional car drove past as he stepped up to the street look up and down it before darting across a stepping up to the space where he knew number 12 would appear between numbers 11 and 13. 

Sure enough, as he watched the building seemed to morph leaving space to accommodate number 12 and he felt himself automatically step up to the door, but he found that once he was in front of it he couldn’t bring himself to open the door. The last time he had been here had been out of necessity and then they had been forced to flee when Yaxley had gotten ahold of Hermione on their way out of the ministry; but now, as he stood outside the door to the place that _could’ve_ been his home from the time he was thirteen years old he felt empty, Grimmauld Place hadn’t become his home then, but now it was all he had. Harry, reaching out, tapped his wand against the front door, listening to the familiar sound of the many locks being undone he released a sigh and finally taking hold of the handle he pushed through the door.

The smell of dust overwhelmed Harry as he took his first steps across the threshold and cautiously he took in the scene before him. None of Mad-Eye’s enchantments took shape as he entered and Harry was left to wonder if they had simply worn off over time since the wizard’s death. Yaxley had obviously gotten through the wards when he had caught hold of them as they left the Ministry and even from the entry Harry could tell the house had suffered for it. Every door along the main hall stood open, the portraits that could be removed from the walls had been torn down and the long curtains that would normally conceal Walburga’s portrait had been pulled back and a deep gash ran from top to bottom, releasing the magic that had brought her to life leaving the house in an uncharacteristic quiet.

Peering into the room directly to the left of the entry Harry found the ruin to continue; books had been pulled from the shelves, curtains torn down and the antique desk had been forced open breaking the latch. Whoever had done this had obviously been looking for some sign as to where Harry would go next. 

Walking steadily down the hall Harry passed the formal dining room, which had not been much in use during either stay he had endured here, and saw that it too had been overturned. Based on the state of these first rooms Harry was not surprised to find that each room had been similarly treated; in both Sirius and Regulus’ rooms he even found that sections of the floorboards had been ripped up and the piano that had stood in the drawing room had nearly been blasted to bits. In all his wanderings of the house however, Harry found no sign that Yaxley, or any other Death Eater, had returned here to escape after the battle. The house was quite desolate. 

As Harry reached the last room of the house, the basement kitchen, he let out a sigh into the darkness surrounding him.

“I suppose I have to start somewhere.” He muttered to himself as he rolled up his sleeves and set to work sorting the room’s contents. 

Harry spent most of his time that day simply clearing unsalvageable debris from the kitchen and disposing of it, but even this small act seemed to brighten the room and Harry could clearly recall his first evening spent there, before the battle.

_“And if you want dinner before midnight I’ll need a hand,” Mrs. Weasley had said as she set about preparing said meal; and as usual when he made a move to help she had stopped him, it would be quite some time before she stopped thinking of him as a guest in this manner,_

_“No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you’ve had a long journey —”_

_“What can I do, Molly?” Tonks enthusiastically bounded forward, a hopeful gleam in her eye, it was hard to believe that was only the first day he had known her. She had only been in his life for a short time, but what an impression she left._

_“Er — no, it’s all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you’ve done enough today —”_

_“No, no, I want to help!” Tonks insisted, knocking over a chair as she hurried toward the dresser from which Ginny was collecting cutlery._

_Soon a series of heavy knives were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets, and food from the pantry. Harry was left sitting at the table with Sirius and Mundungus._

So many ghosts lurked in these halls, and not all of them of ‘The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.’ Echos of conversations lingered here, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-Eye and _Sirius;_ they were all here, waiting to be uncovered and released. Harry coughed and then spoke into the stillness,

“Kreacher.”

A loud crack filled the room as the old house elf appeared in front of Harry, standing on the table so he was closer to Harry’s eye level,

“Master Potter called, sir?

“Yes I did. Kreacher would you mind cleaning one of the bedrooms for me? I’m hoping to move in by the end of the month. I have a couple of things I need to sort out first but really all I need is a habitable bedroom at this point.”

“Does Master have any particular room in mind?”

“No.” Harry responded before interjecting quickly, “Not Sirius’ room.”

Kreacher nodded thoughtfully, “Will that be all?”

“Yes Kreacher that will be all. Although, would you mind letting me know once it’s ready?”

“Yes Master, though it may take some time to clear out and refurnish a room. That nasty Yaxley,” here the name was spat with obvious contempt, “made a mess of things in Kreacher’s absence.”

“That’s alright. Just let me know once it’s ready.”

Without another word the house elf disapparated and Harry was once again left standing in the kitchen on his own. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was nearing 2 o’clock and suddenly realizing just how hungry he really was, he decided to go in search of something to eat before pursuing his next order of business. The most likely place to find that would have to be Diagon Alley.

Gathering the last load of debris he meant to dispose of, Harry carried it up the stairs to the main floor and out of the building where there was a regular bin in which he had been placing the results of his effort. Dusting off his hands Harry took hold of the bin and drug it with him beyond the wards where it was sure to be taken care of.

“Right. Guess I’m off then.” Taking one last look at number 12 Harry disapparated with a pop.

* * *

Appearing in an alleyway beside Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor Harry set off in search of somewhere quiet to have his lunch. Luckily no one seemed to pay him any mind as he went on his way down the many winding lanes of Diagon Alley, and really there were not many people there to notice him in the first place. It seemed that the war had done a number on the courage of many in the wizarding world as many of the shops looked deserted and even Fortescue’s had a sign in the window stating that they would be closed for the foreseeable future. But here and there wizards and witches drifted in and out of the shops that were open, like mice creeping out of their holes to check that the cat was away.

Making his way past the boarded up windows of Ollivander’s, Harry spotted a promising shop advertising a variety of toasties, soups and wraps as well as coffee and tea, with a sign proclaiming it Clarinda’s Tea & Toasties. Pushing through the door he heard the tinkle of a bell signaling his arrival to someone in the back. The shop had several customers but they were all absorbed in their own meals scattered throughout the dining area, and many looked as if they were ready nearly finished, it really was rather late to be getting to lunch.

“Hi there! What can I get started for you?”

Harry startled and looked back to the counter where none other than Susan Bones stood waiting to take his order,

“Oh! Harry, how are you?”

“I’m doing alright, how’ve you been Susan?”

“I’m well, much better recently that’s for sure. Anyway, can I get you anything?”

Harry took a moment to glance at the menu before ordering a cup of chicken soup and half a green chili cheese toastie and paying 2 Galleons and 3 Sickles for the meal.

“I’ll have that right out, take a seat anywhere and I’ll find you.” Susan said as she stepped back toward the kitchen to prepare his meal.

“Thanks Susan.” He called after her retreating back.

Harry sat at a small table along the wall that provided an ample view of the room at large and played idly with the salt shaker that sat on the table in front of him as he waited for his meal. He didn’t have long to wait however, as Susan quickly reappeared carrying a tray of food to his table. 

“There you are, let me know if you need anything else, ok?”

“Sure thing.”

Susan left him to his food and went about clearing used dishes from a nearby table as it seemed the lunch rush, however small it had been, was nearing it’s end and the premises slowly cleared.

“So, how long have you been working here?” Harry addressed this question to Susan as she worked, deciding it was far better to engage her in conversation than it was to sit dwelling on what the rest of the day was sure to entail as he ate.

“Started summer after fifth, been working pretty regularly since then. Clarinda’s been kind enough to hold my position for me while Hogwarts was in session. Reckon, I’ll be working full time this year though. What about you Harry? What plans have you got now that…” 

Susan trailed off, Harry thought she wasn’t sure whether to say now that we’re not in Hogwarts, or now that Voldemort’s dead.

“I don’t know rightly. Haven’t actually given it much thought yet. I had planned on joining the aurors,” Harry recalled his conversations with McGonagall from fifth year, “but I don’t reckon I’ve fulfilled the requirements given not attending seventh year.”

“Well they’d be right mad to deny Harry Potter a shot at being an auror, wouldn’t they?” Susan questioned, drawing a blush from Harry, as she moved to the next table charming the dishes to float towards the kitchen as she wiped down the table.

“I don’t know, I mean, I don’t feel like I know enough.”

Susan laughed, “You know, you’re really something Harry. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” With a last flick of her wand before carefully tucking it behind her ear, Harry heard the sound of water running coming from the kitchen, “Well I had better finish up these dishes, you enjoy the rest of your meal and stop by again some time soon. I expect you to fill me in once you do figure out a plan.” 

Smiling kindly, Susan disappeared into the back kitchen and Harry was left considering her words. Would the aurors really take him? Would he want them to? What if he didn’t figure it out, what if he wasn’t suited for anything anymore? He had spent so many years focusing his whole being into stopping Voldemort, but now that was done and he needed to come up with something else to fill his days. Was it wrong that he hadn’t expected to live long enough to have to decide things like this?

It didn’t take him long to finish his meal after that, but really Harry wished it had taken longer. With a deep sigh he resigned himself to his fate, realizing he would have to face this eventually, and really the sooner he got it out of the way the better off he would be. Stepping out of the little shop into the empty street of Diagon Alley, Harry disapparated.

* * *

Privet Drive was much as he remembered it, identical houses with identical front walks and nothing out of the ordinary; it was as if he had never left. But of course, he had left. Harry had left this place behind and to come back to it now left a bitter taste in his mouth and yet, he found himself steadily moving up the walk toward number 4. Raising his fist to the door he gave it a sharp rap and waited for a response.

Inside the house he could hear the muffled voice of his aunt, perhaps calling out to Dudley to get the door, and he wondered what their reaction would be to seeing him again; before he could lose himself to that thought however, the door in front of him swung open and there stood his cousin. 

“Harry!” the look of shock on Dudley’s face may’ve been enough to make this whole trip worth it.

Not entirely sure what to say now that he was faced with the reality of the situation Harry offered a slight wave as if to say, “Yep. Bet you never thought you’d see _me_ again did you?” Awkwardly shuffling to the side Dudley gestured that Harry should come in and so Harry found himself standing in the front room of number 4 Privet Drive, not entirely sure what he was doing there as Dudley shut the door behind him.

“Dudders? Who was at the door?” Having heard the door shut, Petunia herself appeared in the room, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Harry standing by the door.

“I was just — that is — well, I thought I’d stop by to make sure you’re alright. I can leave though if you’d rather.” ducking his head and turning away, Harry made to open the door and exit as quickly as possible, but the sudden feeling of a hand on his wrist stopped him and he looked up into Petunia’s eyes. Just as quickly as she had reached out to stop him, she snatched her hand back as if she’d been burned.

“No. No that’s quite alright, come in for a moment.”

Following Petunia further into the house Harry soon found himself seated, quite uncomfortably, on the couch across from his aunt as Dudley hovered awkwardly in the doorway. The silence stretched on for long uncomfortable minutes until Harry cleared his throat,

“So when did you get back?”

“About a week ago, the fourth, I think it was.” Her response was abrupt, doing nothing to encourage further discussion.

A week would make sense Harry supposed, and the room lapsed back into silence interrupted only by the ticking of the clock on the mantle. Harry allowed his focus to drift as he considered what his motives had been for coming here in the first place, certainly he had known it would be strained but — at least Vernon wasn’t home that would’ve been all the more difficult to —

“What happened to you?”

The question had come from Dudley, who had finally seemed to make up his mind on whether or not he would stay in the room, now seated on the edge of the second chair, leaning forward as if ready to jump up leave again should he need to. This wasn’t the Dudley Harry remembered.

“What?”

“I mean, all those months with Hestia and Dedalus, we picked up on some of it but really,” Dudley trailed off into an uncertain silence.

Harry stared at his cousin a long moment, not sure how to process the question or even where to start when aunt Petunia cut in,

“Just start from the beginning Harry.” Her voice was softer than it had been moments ago and he saw something in her eyes that suggested she too wanted to hear what he had to say, so Harry told them what he could.

“Well, there was a boy called Tom Marvolo Riddle, and when he turned eleven years old he was told he was a part of a world where magic was real. Unfortunately due to years of mistreatment in an orphanage his heart had grown calloused against human connection and he had become a very mean-spirited child. Despite all of this, the wizarding world welcomed him into their fold and attempted to show him there was a place where he truly belonged.”

Here Harry paused trying to gauge the reactions of his aunt and cousin as they listened quietly, 

“As he grew, he discovered he was an extremely gifted wizard and he began to develop connections with influential witches and wizards who praised and mentored him. These connections however only went so deep, for he was still too damaged to truly care for any of these people who worked to help him in reaching his full potential. When he discovered the truth of his paternity, a normal, magic-less, man, who had rejected his mother, ultimately leading to her death and his arrival at the orphanage it was only natural for him to shut out that part of himself. He saw his father as the soul cause of all the suffering he had endured in the orphanage, and still he was forced to return every summer to the people who had begrudgingly raised him.”

“Harry—” Petunia tried to interject suddenly as the color drained from her face,

“No, let me finish. Tom took a new name for himself, not wanting any connection to the man who could have been his father, Lord Voldemort. It was then that he decided to trace his mother’s ancestry and discovered that he was the son of Merope Gaunt, one of the last living descendants of Salazar Slytherin a founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After this discovery Voldemort began his pursuit of pureblood supremacy. Believing anything without magic to be inferior.” 

“Over time he gained followers who believed much the same as he did, and they called themselves Death Eaters, terrorizing the wizarding world. Luckily a group rose up in opposition to his power, trying to bring balance back into their world, my parents were a part of this group.”

“But a prophecy existed, ‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…’ 

“At this time there were only two possible people who could defeat him, one a pureblood and one a half-blood, like himself, me. Both families were put into hiding for our safety, but the secret of my family’s location was betrayed and Voldemort came to us. When he killed my parents, he tried to kill me too, marking me as his equal. The power he knew not was the power of my mother’s love when she sacrificed herself trying to protect me, her love made it impossible for him to kill me, his spell refracted on itself killing him instead, and I was brought here to live with you.”

Here Dudley broke in, “But if he died then why did we have to go into hiding this last year?”

“I’m getting to that.” Harry smiled sadly, “What few people knew, was that while he was alive Voldemort had feared death so much that he had begun working toward discovering a means by which he could live forever. He had split his soul into pieces tethering himself to material objects that could inevitably draw him back to the physical world. He spent thirteen years looking for a way to bring about his return, and eventually managed it in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Kidnapping myself, and another student named Cedric Diggory,” Now Dudley was looking pale as well, “he used my blood to take a physical form again. He planned to kill me then and there, I escaped but Cedric — well, he wasn’t so lucky.”

“Harry, I’m so sorr—” Harry waved him off, 

“It’s in the past Dudley, nothing we can do about it now.” 

Harry cleared his throat feeling the familiar sting of tears threatening to fall, 

“From that point on I’ve been working to destroy the objects that he used to tether himself to the world, working to make him mortal again. And last week the last objects were destroyed and I faced him again. He’s dead and he won’t be returning. Well really, I just came to tell you that it’s over, you won’t have to worry about magic anymore. I’ll stay out of your life and you can continue on as though none of this ever happened.” 

Standing as he spoke, Harry quietly made to leave but was stopped by his aunt’s voice,

“I can’t change what I’ve already done, but I can effect change moving forward.” She hesitated only a moment before plowing on, “I know you may not want to come back here again after the way we treated you, but you are welcome here. I can’t begin to explain how ashamed of my behavior I am; Lily would’ve been furious with me. Well, I suppose she was furious with me. I regret not making amends with her before she died, and I took that out on you. For whatever my apology may be worth, I _am_ sorry.”

Turning back to face her Harry considered his options before responding, “I accept your apology, I just don’t know if I can forgive you yet.” 

With a slight nod to Dudley, Harry seemed to include him in his response as well before he turned and, without another word, walked out the door.


	3. I Love Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on getting this chapter posted, I've been rather busy the last few weeks, but I'm finally getting back into the swing of things...  
> Thanks to my reviewers on previous chapters I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far! I'm having so much fun writing this.

Arriving back at the Burrow, Harry wasn’t sure what he was feeling, and not knowing what scene would await him inside he chose instead to skirt the edge of the house and entered the back garden. Shutting the gate behind him as he went, Harry took in the surrounding yard. not much about the garden had changed in the last year, though the coming of spring had brought the expected changes of green grass and scattered patches of daffodils. Harry found himself moving further into the garden toward the old tree under which he had spent many long hours the summer before his second year, and other occasions aside; the tree was a great oak as near to the edge of the pond as its roots would allow. Drawing nearer to it now, Harry heard the echoes of his past self as he and Ron had raced one-an-other to the waters edge before giving a great whoop and throwing themselves into the cool water in the heat of summer; but he wasn’t 12 anymore —

“Harry?”

Harry startled out of his thoughts as a voice made it very clear that the spot he had been so intent on reaching was already occupied. There settled at the base of the tree, with her jumper thrown across her lap, sat Ginny.

“When did you get back?”

Dropping easily to her side Harry sprawled across the grass, “Just now, didn’t want to go inside just yet.” He rolled onto his back and allowed his eyes to drift shut before adding quietly, “It’s been a long day.”

Humming softly Ginny reached out and took his hand in her own, making no move to push him to say more. They sat there together in silence for what must have been only a few moments, but what felt like hours, hand in hand lost in their own thoughts as the sun slowly trekked across the sky.

“None of this feels real you know,” Harry’s voice came back unprompted, “like I’m living someone else’s life. I didn’t think I’d survive it.” 

Opening his eyes Harry glanced in her direction. Ginny’s hand had tightened in his but she still said nothing, her own eyes were now screwed shut and Harry could see the tear tracks still glistening on her face. Sitting up he moved closer and easily pulled her into the safety of his arms, feeling it as she let out a breath he hadn’t realized she’d been holding, her hands coming up and grasping his arm as he held her and began to whisper soothing words into her hair.

“Shh, I’m here Gin, you’re safe, we’re okay.”

Letting out a strangled sob that sounded more like a hiccup Ginny turned her face into his chest so he could just barely make out her words,

“I just miss him so much.”

And really, what was Harry meant to say to that? Tightening his hold on the girl beside him he marveled at how she had never seemed so small to him as she did now wrapped in his arms,

“I know Ginny.” He couldn’t tell her it was going to be ok. He couldn’t make a promise like that, not when he couldn’t keep it, so he settled on a simple, “I know.”

Everything the war had touched wasn’t what it had been before, instead it was a sort of warped caricature of its past self, Harry wasn’t sure he was even recognizable as the boy who had once lived in the cupboard under the stairs anymore, nor was he the same Harry who had formed Dumbledore’s Army or any number of things he had done up to this point. He was still Harry but he wasn’t sure what that meant anymore.

Now sitting here together on the banks of the pond at the Burrow, together despite all the odds that had been stacked against them and the destruction that had been wrought around them, Harry felt an odd sort of relief. 

“I miss him too.”

* * *

Hermione wasn’t sure what she had expected. In starting her day she had been so sure of herself, darting out the door of the Burrow before the household had even been fully awake; but now, looking back on the Hermione of mere hours earlier, she wasn’t sure if she ought to laugh or cry. Closing door behind herself as she hung her cloak on a peg and toed of her shoes Hermione caught sight of her reflection in a dusty glass that hung on the wall. Her eyes looked puffier than she remembered their ever having been and her hair, after facing the bracing winds in Scotland, now better resembled a rat’s nest than it did any sort of fashionable style. Releasing a huff of breath Hermione dug her fingers into the mess trying to work out the knots only to startle as a pop sounded right behind her as Lee appeared,

“Wotcher ‘Mione, thought I heard someone come in! What have you got there?” He asked with a chuckle as her finger got stuck in one particularly stubborn curl.

“My damn hair is in knots again, I just wish it would lay flat for once!” She punctuated her words with several insistent tugs that did her more harm than good as Lee moved to help free her from her predicament. 

“There there princess, you wouldn’t be a lion without your mane.”

Huffing indignantly as he released her hand Hermione turned to face Lee as he stepped back from her, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the opposite wall, 

“Now what’s really got you in such a fuss?”

“Today just hasn’t gone my way, I’ll be ok. What about you? I thought you’d have left by now.”

“Didn’t want to leave Georgie alone,Angie, ‘Licia, Kates and I are taking it in turns. But you didn’t exactly answer my question you know.”

Smirking slightly at him Hermione turned toward the door into the sitting room, 

“I know.”

“Granger get back here!”

“Why don’t you catch up Jordan?”

She responded, leaving Lee stumbling after her as she moved quickly through the adjoining room. Hermione laughed as he tripped over a footstool as they both tumbled through the door into the kitchen not quite catching themselves before they fell to the ground laughing all the while. 

“Lee Jordan! What are you doing on my kitchen floor?”

“Just returning ‘Mione to you Molly!” Lee was quick to answer as he clambered to his feet before stooping to help Hermione to her feet as well as she attempted to contain her giggles. Before Molly could complain any more beyond that point however Lee offered a little salute and, rather than disapparating, making a mad dash up the stairs. A slam could be heard as he reached the landing and entered George’s room.

“That boy never changes does he?” Molly asked more of herself than Hermione as she followed Lee’s movement with her gaze before turning and addressing her more directly, “And how are you dear? Did you have a successful outing?”

“Not as successful as I would’ve liked, I’ll tell you about it once I’ve filled the boys in. You wouldn’t happen to know where they are would you?”

“Well Ron should be —”

“Right here.” Rons voice came from the stairwell that Lee had just vacated as he passed into the kitchen tugging affectionately at one of Hermione’s flyaway curls before offering a shy, “Hullo.”

Molly smiled at her son’s rather obvious actions before continuing,

“Right. And I don’t think Harry is back yet, he left not long after you did.”

“Harry’s in the back garden with Ginny. Has been for about an hour, I reckon he didn’t feel like coming in yet.”

“Good. I need to talk to you both. And Ginny too I suppose, as she probably will have some say in Harry’s response to what I have to say. We’ll be in the garden Molly.” Decidedly taking hold of Ron’s hand, Hermione pulled him along after her. 

Stepping out into the cool English air of the back garden Hermione felt the grass beneath her feet and could hear the soft rustle of the leaves, and there just at the edge of the pond she could make out two figures huddled together at the base of the great oak tree.

“Harry! Ginny!” Hermione called out to them, waving with her free hand, “I have things to tell you!”

It had been some time since Ginny’s tears had dried and Hermione and Ron found she and Harry talking of things of a more optimistic nature upon their arrival,

“Hermione, tell Harry he’s crazy to try and rebuild Grimmauld on his own. Even with magic the repairs would take months!”

“I think it’ll be good for me. It’ll keep me busy for one, and the end result will provide me with my own home; that’s not really something I’ve ever had. I want to do it right.”

Settling on the grass across from them and drawing her knees up to her chest Hermione looked at the pair owning only to herself how good it was to see them together.

“I think you’re both right. Harry has every right to pursue this project, but if he thinks like anything else we’d let him do it alone he’s only fooling himself. I hope you’ll welcome our help from time to time Harry.”

Smiling fondly, Harry answered, “Like with anything else, I’m sure you’ll give me very little choice in the matter.”

“Damn right,” Ron grumbled as he too settled on the grass under the tree, “Haven’t you learned by now we’re in this together? That means everything y’know.”

“So what’ve you got to tell us ‘Mione?” 

“I met with McGonagall this morning to go over plans for the future of Hogwarts, she is hoping to provide our year with several options concerning finishing our education as well as remedial courses for all other years to make up what they missed during the war.”

“I was wondering about that,” Ginny shifted to lean more comfortably against the trunk of the tree, “So what options are available to you?” 

“We can, if we wish to, either repeat our seventh year alongside your class, or over the summer work through independent study and take our N.E.W.T.s at the end of August. Either option provides us with the same accreditation we would have received had our schooling gone uninterrupted.”

When Hermione’s explanation was ended a silence followed it as each weighed the options in their own minds

“What if we don’t want to go back?”

At first Harry thought Ron’s question would be met by a scoff from Hermione, but instead he saw that she was nodding,

“We discussed that possibility too. McGonagall was of the opinion, and I tend to agree, that many professions will take the war into account when determining job eligibility. So long as you are able to prove that you are a capable wizard I don’t think anyone would deny you work.”

“Well what are you planning to do ‘Mione?” Harry asked.

“At the moment I’m leaning towards the independent study, but I have a few more things I have to consider before making my decision.”

Ginny looked at Hermione askance prompting her to explain.

“Well, I talked with McGonagall about more than school. I need to find my parents. After explaining to McGonagall the measures I took before the war to protect them we discussed ways to track them through my magic signature. It might not work but at this point all I know is they were headed for Australia, and that’s not enough to find them on alone.”

Ron reached a hand over and rested it comfortingly on Hermione’s shoulder before speaking in a hope to turn the conversation away from her loss, “I don’t think I’ll go back to Hogwarts, Kingsley mentioned the aurors were taking on recruits so I thought I’d stop by the ministry next week sometime, I don’t reckon they’ll turn a war-hero away d’you?”

“A war-hero are you?” Ginny laughed, “Wait’ll I tell mum, she’ll be so proud to have a war-hero in the family.”

“Oh shove off, you know what I mean!” Ron grumbled.

“What about you Harry? Do you reckon you’ll go back?”

In that moment flashes of memory came to Harry of all the time he had spent at Hogwarts, the ways he had found a home there and the acceptance of his friends, and all the ways it had failed him. He was struck by the fact that he was no longer sure of any direction his life might take. For so long he had been focusing only on his own survival, and now that he had time to consider what he truly wanted he had no real direction. He had told McGonagall once that he had wanted to be an auror, so perhaps, 

“I think I’ll join you Ron, I can’t imagine myself at Hogwarts anymore.”

Hermione nodded as if it was decided and Ginny squeezed his hand offering him a small smile and her own support.

“When is McGonagall planning to tell everyone else?” Ginny asked glancing at Hermione.

“I believe letters will be sent out by the end of the week,” Hermione paused a moment before adding, “and I’m supposed to return to Hogwarts tomorrow so McGonagall and I can continue to work on trying to track down my parents.”

Nodding in understanding Ginny moved to stand, “Well, I reckon it’s nearly time for dinner; we should head back to the house.”

As if on cue, Molly’s voice carried across the lawn calling them back in for just that reason. They walked back across the lawn together in silence as each of their thoughts were consumed by the future and what it would mean for each of them individually.

* * *

Dinner was a relatively subdued affair when compared with the antics of that morning. Many of the guests of the previous night had returned to their own homes, this included Bill and Fleur who had left for Shell Cottage in the early afternoon and Percy who had spoken of some business he needed to take care of before ducking out not long after his brother. This left the space around the dinner table _relatively_ empty; George was seated between Lee and Charlie where they sat across from Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, while Molly and Arthur occupied opposite ends of the table.

As they ate Arthur acquainted them all with news from the Ministry and the efforts that were being undergone to rebuild, and Molly continued to fill and refill their plates until they had to insist that they’d “had more than enough Molly, but thank you kindly.” As dinner began to wrap up Charlie badgered Lee and George into a game of cards, claiming Ginny as a partner as they went. Harry sighed heavily before excusing himself to shower, having had more than enough to try him throughout the day. 

“Hermione? Would you mind helping me wash up? It will only take a moment.”

Molly’s voice stopped Hermione and Ron who had been about to make a hasty retreat to the sitting room themselves.

“Right, of course Molly! Ron I’ll be in in a minute.” Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, Hermione turned back to help Molly clear the table and set things right again in the kitchen.

“So, are you finally going to tell me how your day went? Or am I going to have to guess?”

Hermione smiled softly at the hinting tone of the Weasley matriarch as she bustled from the table to the kitchen, her arms laden with dishes as the leftover food floated along behind her. Gathering her own stack of plates from the table with a flick of her wand Hermione followed her.

“I went to speak with McGonagall this morning. I was asking for her help in locating my parents.”

Molly glanced up from her work packaging the leftovers into the fridge before moving to the sink where she began to fill the sink with soap and water, “And?”

“We worked at it all morning with no leads,” Hermione allowed the plates to settle on the counter beside the sink, “I just worry that we’ll never get any leads. What if I never find them again? Worse, what if I do find them again and I can’t undo my spell? Or they can’t forgive me for what I did? What if I find them only to lose them all over again?” 

By this point Hermione had worked herself up into such a frenzy that her wand shot off sparks due to the nervous energy radiating off of her, and Mrs. Weasley had to settle a hand on her back reminding her soothingly to “Breathe Hermione, that’s right, in and out again, it’s going to be ok. Shh, there now sweetheart, I’ve got you. You’ll find them Hermione, I have no doubt in your ability to set things right, after all who was it that kept my boys safe all these years?”

Hermione’s laugh came out sounding wet as she sniffled back tears trying desperately to focus on keeping her breathing even.

“You are a brilliant witch Hermione, but more than that you’re a brave young woman. Your parents, when you find them, and make no mistake you _will_ find them, will be very proud of you, just as I am. After all you’re just as much my child as any of them.” she gestured toward the sitting room from which George’s laughter was now echoing, “It’s been a long time since I started to see you as one of my own, and I am confident that no one could ever begrudge you for doing what was necessary to protect them. Chin up dear, I’ve yet to see you fail at something you put your mind to.”

Molly wiped a stray tear from the end of Hermione’s nose as she spoke before wrapping her protectively in her arms.

“The long night is over, now comes the morning.”

* * *

Percy Weasley hadn’t passed the war in the way his family assumed, holed up in an office somewhere in the ministry until the time came for the battle, the battle where he miraculously got his head out of his ass in order to distract his baby brother right to his grave. No, Percy Weasley had been in hiding for months now. Sure he had started in that ministry office, but when they started rounding up blood traitors and half-bloods, when he saw Penny Clearwater dragged out of the office one morning, knowing he would never see her again. He knew he couldn’t do anything to help her but most of all he knew he couldn’t stay there. So Percy Weasley disappeared.

It was a near impossible thing to disappear in the wizarding world without the aid of a memory charm, either on yourself or those you were attempting to hide from, with all the ways they had of tracking magic; but Percy had managed it in the only way he could see how, by giving up the one thing he knew they could track and living as a muggle. Really it was the only way he could see his plan working, and so one evening after work he disapparated as he normally would, except instead of arriving at home he appeared in the midst of King’s Cross Station where he purchased a ticket and continued on in the muggle fashion, heading north.

With no destination in mind Percy had made many connections in a dizzying crisscross across the country, his only goal being to keep moving and to confuse anyone who might be following behind him, and he stopped only when he found he could not continue on due to his own exhaustion.

Now as he walked the road that over the last few months had grown so familiar to him he kicked idly at rocks causing them to skitter along ahead of him. This had been his life, he had made it his life, blending in among the people in this small town, becoming one of them. Reaching the little gate that had been his goal, Percy pushed through it, though its hinges creaked in protest, and continued up the walk and through the door into the parlor of the home of Mr. Roger Price. 

Roger Price was the local postman to whom Percy had apprenticed himself upon arrival in this town, and he had been in that role for most of his adult life. This was, he assured Percy from time to time, a substantial amount of time. How long exactly, Percy was never quite sure as he received varying answers whenever he posed the question, and Percy began to realize no one in the whole of the town was any more certain of the answer than he was. 

Roger’s home was of a comfortable size and he had opened it to Percy in his apprenticeship, providing him with a room of his own, though it was little more than four walls and bed that wobbled due to one leg being shorter than the others. Also living in the house with Percy and Mr. Price was Roger’s daughter Audrey. Audrey Price was a dainty little thing with soft chestnut curls and porcelain skin, eyes so deep and brown you could get lost in them and Percy was fairly sure he was falling in love with her. She was everything he wasn’t with a fire in her eyes that spoke measures more than any words she strung together and a lilting laugh that grew more pronounced when she was surprised by his dry humor. She teased him endlessly for his stiff posture and wrinkled brow often remarking that he acted more like her father than her friend with his disapproving looks and, “Really Percy, one drink more won’t hurt any. After all tomorrow’s Sunday and there’s no post on Sundays.”

“Percy!”

And suddenly, coming in from the adjoining room, there she was before him. Hurrying now across the room to him, her arms were thrown about him before he had a chance to process his relaxing into her embrace.

“We were so worried when you disappeared last week. And not to hear a word from you! Where have you been? Why didn’t you call? I thought for sure you’d call.”

Pulling back from him now, Audrey held him at arms length searching for some sign in his face as if his wrinkled brow would somehow spill the beans and tell her why he had left.

“Why don’t we sit down, I have a lot I want to tell you and it may take some time. Is Roger home?”

“Not yet, I expect him within the hour however.” Audrey glanced at the clock hanging on the wall by the door as she tugged Percy along with her to the couch where they could comfortably converse.

“I’ll have to talk quickly then,” Percy’s lips quirked into a lopsided smile, “Do try not to interrupt me until I’m through?” 

Before Audrey could protest however, Percy launched into his explanation of the events that led to his leaving beginning with the words,

“Now just hear me out because what I’m about to tell you is going to sound crazy.”

“I love crazy.”

“Audrey you’re already interrupting me! It’s going to sound crazy, because, well, I’m a wizard.” He plowed on before she could interrupt him again, holding just a little tighter to her hands as if he was afraid she would leave, “My whole family is actually, and I went to a magical school in Scotland. But there’s been a war on y’see, an evil wizard named Voldemort was trying to wipe out anyone who wasn’t born into a wizarding family, muggle-borns and half-bloods, muggle is our word for non-magic folk, like you. He’s been steadily taking over in the wizarding world for the last few years and this year he took over our government. I had a job in the ministry offices before I came here and I chose to live as a muggle to escape his notice. My family is a very well-known group of blood-traitors—”

“Wha—”

“Blood-traitors are pureblood wizards who don’t care about blood purity, so you can understand why I had to flee. Last week there was a battle, at Hogwarts, the school I attended. When I heard the news I left immediately to support my family. I hadn’t spoken to them properly in over a year. There were political disagreements for a period of time, but really I was just being a righteous ass. I missed the last months of my little brothers life over a stupid argument, I didn’t even get to apologize to him properly. But it’s over now, we won the battle and Voldemort is dead. I spent the last week with my family at my childhood home, all of us were home for the first time in years, except Fred.”

Audrey squeezed his hands offering comfort where she could, still not quite sure what he expected her to say, but before she could ask him he continued,

“I know this is a lot to take in Audrey, but we’ve grown close over these last few months and I want to share my world with you. Roger can’t know, at least not yet, but if things go the way I am hoping they will between us, I can tell him all of this soon. I’d like to introduce you to my family if you’d let me.”

“Percy, did you just tell me your brother died right before asking me out? Because that’s kind of what it sounded like to me.”

Percy chuckled as Audrey wiped a stray tear from his cheek, he hadn’t even noticed that he’d started crying.

“I suppose I did.”

“I mean to be fair, you also told me there’s a wizard Hitler that died last week as well…”

Audrey shrugged and then noticed a confused look on Percy’s face,

“Wizard Hitl—”

“Oh no, Percy Weasley you don’t get to tell me you don’t know who Hitler is, I’ve had enough shocks for one day.”

Percy smiled down at her, “So you haven’t answered my question, would you like to meet my family? I know this is all crazy but—”

Audrey silenced him with a kiss before murmuring, 

“I love crazy.”


	4. Quidditch Reputation Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because it's revision week here you all get another chapter! And because I have nothing if not strange procrastination tactics I've created a little something for your perusal! A tumblr dedicated to this particular fic in which I have created a fancast for all the characters herein and will be posting links to every installment of the stories in this universe.
> 
> https://allthatsleftisbread.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you once again for all your support as I venture into this particular universe, it's been fun so far.

Charlie groaned, he had been home now for several weeks and life, for the most part, had returned to normal. Well, to whatever semblance of normal it had once known. Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage the day following the funeral and Percy had quickly followed their lead disappearing back to wherever he had been staying for the last several months, though he had made it a point to stop by regularly in the evenings to have dinner with the family. Percy had consciously been putting in the effort to repair his relationship with his family and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Ron and Harry had started up at the ministry, working step by step through the auror program (slightly modified to account for their unconventional schooling), and Hermione was working tirelessly with McGonagall each day both in attempting to track her parents’ movements and to complete her education. All of this left Charlie in the relatively quiet Burrow with Ginny, George and his mother.

Charlie had chosen not to make an immediate return to Romania largely for himself, but that didn’t mean his family hadn’t been on his mind; he worried about Molly especially, spending hours in that house day in and day out with little to distract her mind from the loss of Fred, and it was for that particular reason that Charlie now found himself bent double in his mother’s back garden de-gnoming the place as she worked to compile a list of things she intended to grow in her garden that summer.

“Charlie, once you’ve finished out there would you mind running out to Knight’s Nursery to pick up these seeds for me? I’ll call ahead to let Xander know you’ll be by for them.”

A bead of sweat dripped from Charlie’s nose as he straightened, hurling another gnome across the yard with as much force as he could exert.

“Sure thing Mum, I think I’ve nearly got the last of them, the plot should be ready for you to set up wards against the little buggers while I’m gone.”

As he spoke another gnome teetered out from his hole to see what had happened to all of his friends and he had not a minute to think before he too was scooped up and thrown. Waiting to be sure no more emerged, Charlie reached for his discarded shirt, using it to wipe the sweat from his freckled face before stepping back out of the sun and into the coolness of his mother’s kitchen.

“I’m just going to grab a fresh shirt then I’ll be on my way.” He promised, stooping to press a kiss to Molly’s cheek as he passed.

“Alright dear, I’ll leave the money here on the counter for you. Be sure you invite Xander ‘round for dinner sometime this week, it’s been too long since I’ve seen that boy.”

Charlie chuckled, it had only been three days in actuality, as both Xander and Lavender had been making a nuisance of themselves since his return to England. Pestering him constantly about how little they had seen him since their time at Hogwarts, and complaining that he was entirely to blame. Which, objectively, wasn’t exactly true. Both the former quidditch players had made themselves quite busy after graduating from Hogwarts, Lavender had gone into healing after an extended study at Asclepius’ School of Magical Maladies, and Xander had taken on the running of the plant nursery his great-grandmother had opened, and these professions had left them far busier than either cared to admit.

Climbing the stairs to his room, Charlie stopped at the landing to knock at George’s door, hearing his call of answer he pushed it open slightly to find both George and Ginny sprawled across the two beds within appearing to have been reading quietly, though Ginny’s feet had somehow found their way up the wall as she lay on her back, pillows piled behind her and George was half hanging off the bed on which he lay, limbs splayed awkwardly around him. 

“I’m about to head in to Sparrow’s End for Mum, would either of you like to come ‘long?” 

“Not this time Charlie,” Ginny yawned, “I think I’ll just stay here, it’s been rather nice having a lie in.”

“Georgie?”

“Someone’s got to keep Gin-Gin company.” George teased, though the characteristic twinkle in his eye was dim.

“Right, then I’ll be back in an hour or so. You lot want anything from ‘Nella’s?”

“Ooh some of her raspberry tart for me please! And do tell her I said hello, it’s been ages since I last stopped in.”

“I wouldn’t say no to her candied apricots, or a chocolate muffin with cherry filling.” George hummed.

Nodding with a smile to his siblings, Charlie turned from the room and continued up the stairs until he reached the door to his own room. The window allowed natural light to spill across the small room with it’s baby blue walls and tattered posters from different events he had either attended or wished at one point to attend. One particular Weird Sister’s poster caught his eye and he had to smile as a memory stirred of an afternoon in his fifth year laying by the side of the lake, sharing music with a certain Hufflepuff.

_“Oi! Tonks turn that up a bit would you?” Charlie called across the lawn to the girl sporting hair an odd shade of puce._

_“Sure thing Weasley!” she called back, adjusting the volume so he could hear from where he lay._

They may not have been especially close during their time at Hogwarts, but Charlie couldn’t deny her taste in music or her infectious spirit, as by the end of the break she had gotten him up as they belted out the chorus of _This Is the Night_ together, much to the amusement of their friends.

Now rummaging through his dresser in search of a new shirt to wear, Charlie tossed the other to the side of the room mumbling to himself as he went,

“Wash that later… and, right! This’ll do.”

Pulling it quickly over his head, he cast a cursory glance around the room before making his way back down the stairs, gathering Molly’s list and the money she had left out for him before calling out to her that he’d be back soon and stepping out the front door.

* * *

Sparrow’s End had always been a favorite escape of the Weasley children growing up. Several miles south of the Burrow and hidden from the muggles of the area by protective wards, Sparrow’s End was a hodgepodge of wizarding shops made for and by the people of Ottery St. Catchpole. On many a summer day the siblings had set off for Sparrow’s End where their favorite stops included The Muses, a hole-in-the-wall bookshop in which they had played many a game of hide-and-seek while waiting for Molly to finish her shopping, Bludgers & Broomsticks, and Prunella’s.

Prunella Pince was a permanent resident of Sparrow’s End, having opened her bakery not long after she herself had graduated from Hogwarts, and unlike her sister Irma she had a soft spot for children. Over the years she had become something of a maternal figure to the Weasley siblings, and ever since Bill had first spoken her name she had been ‘Nella. It was common knowledge in the Weasley household that you couldn’t visit Sparrow’s End without making a stop in to see ‘Nella.

Now as Charlie walked, reaching the top of the little hill outside Sparrow’s End he could see the top of Lovegood House in the distance, with great puffs of cotton-candy smoke bursting from its little chimney intermittently coloring the sky, and the little shops of Sparrow’s End at his feet. Whistling a tune that sounded not dissimilar to a song that had played on Witching Hour the night previous, Charlie scuffed along down the hill passing Bludgers & Broomsticks and entering Knight’s Nursery to the familiar ring of the bell above the door.

“Weasley! Molly said you’d be by, I’ve got her order all packaged up for you in the back. You two making a day of this?”

Xander motioned that Charlie should follow him into the back of the shop as they spoke.

“Yeah it certainly looks that way, you know how my mum get when she sets her mind on something. Speaking of, she told me to be sure to ask you ‘round again for dinner sometime this week.”

“This week? You’ll have to make my apologies to her I’m afraid, I’m leaving for Scotland tomorrow to spend a week with my gran.” Gathering a bundle from the workbench Xander continued, “There you are, that should be everything Molly ordered, and if I remember correctly the total came out to 5 galleons this time around.”

Charlie passed him the coins and responded as Xander made to write out his receipt, “Well you’ll just have to come by once you’re back in the country then. I was talking to Lav the other evening about going out some night the three of us, just let me know when you’re back and we’ll schedule a time.”

“It’s a plan Weasley.”

“Well, sorry I can’t stay and chat much longer I have to pick up some things from ‘Nella’s and get this back to mum. Safe travels mate, I’ll see you around.”

Charlie waved as the little bell signaled his departure, leaving him to cross over to the far side of Sparrow’s End where Prunella’s was nestled just beside The Grey Raven. It’s turquoise panelling and rickety front steps seemed so odd when coupled with the sturdy grey building by it’s side but Charlie couldn’t imagine Prunella’s any other way.

A warm glow seemed to emanate from the bakery and Charlie could just make out the willowy figure of ‘Nella Pince working at the counter. Taking quick steps across the road, Charlie entered the little shop smiling as Nella’s head snapped up and recognition allowed a familiar smile to grace her features eyes crinkling with unreserved delight. Her dark hair was wound into a lose bun at the nape of her neck, and a slight dusting of flour graced her tanned cheeks, and now as she quickly moved to dust her hands on her apron all while trying to free herself from it.

“Charlie Weasley as I live and breathe! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

By now she had rounded the counter and in two long strides Charlie had met her in the middle, allowing his arms to sweep her small frame up into a bone crushing hug.

“Hullo ‘Nella.”

After a long spell of just holding tight to one-an-other, Prunella retreated just enough to look more carefully at the boy in front of her.

“Well let me look at you! It’s been nearly 4 years since you’ve been by to see me now, you were home from Romania for that Triwizard business wasn’t it? I reckon you’ve gotten taller since I saw you last,” Her hand reached up and grazed a fading scar that stretched from his elbow up and around the back of his shoulder, “got a few new burns from the look of it too.”

“It’s been too long ‘Nella. You don’t look the worse for it though,” he teased. “You managed to make it through the war at least, and that’s not nothing.”

“I did at that, though I was so sorry to hear about Fred. Promise me you’ll look after your mother? I worry about her now that life is starting to settle again.”

“I worry for her too. She’s the main reason I’m still in the country if I’m honest, well, her and George. Mum’s actually why I made it down to Sparrow’s End today, I had to pick up her order for the garden and I thought I’d stop in to see what kind of treats you have that I could take back to surprise her.”

‘Nella smiled fondly, “Well did you have anything in particular you were hoping for? I’m sure we can put together a nice little box of treats for you to bring home.”

“Ginny was hoping for Raspberry Tart, and George mentioned either candied apricots or a chocolate muffin, with your cherry filling, I think it was. Beyond that I have no preference.”

“I think we can work with that,” Moving back behind the counter with a wink Prunella began to assemble a collection of pastries, “I haven’t got any candied apricots in just yet but I put a muffin in there for George. I also added a decent serving of blueberry crisp because I know how much you love it. Molly’s fond of my lemon tart isn’t that right?”

“Yes I believe it’s a favorite of hers.”

“I’ll be sure to add some then. Also, if you’re willing to wait a mo’ I have a loaf of rosemary bread in the oven I’d love to send back with you.”

Charlie smiled, “I’m more than willing. You’re so good to us ‘Nella.”

Tying the first box closed, Prunella returned his smile and set off into the kitchen calling over her shoulder, “It shouldn’t be more than a minute feel free to take a seat.”

Setting his bundle from Knight’s Nursery on a small table Charlie lowered himself into a chair to wait. For a brief moment he found himself wondering if he didn’t miss home enough to move back permanently, but no. His home was in Romania now, besides there was no reason he couldn’t make time to visit more after going back. He was a wizard for Merlin’s sake, it wasn’t that hard to take a weekend off every now and again.

“Right! Bread’s done, let me just get this wrapped up for you and you can be on your way.”

The heavenly smell of fresh baked rosemary bread slowly overwhelmed the room as ‘Nella deposited the loaf in a box of its own which she carefully secured to the previous so that he might easily carry them home. Charlie paid for the treats, insisting on an extra galleon no matter her protests that it wasn’t necessary (to be fair he knew she was trying to sell to him at a discounted price), and she waved him out of the shop reminding him as he went,

“Don’t be such a stranger Charlie boy, I need you around to eat my blueberry crisp after all.”

With a laugh in reply, Charlie was back outside and turning towards home laden with packages; a spring in his step and a tune whistling into the bright summer air.

* * *

Walking up the front walk towards the Burrow Charlie could hear laughter drifting ‘round from the garden and it made him smile as he changed route, George and Ginny must have come down he thought to himself as he approached the gate. But rather than finding his siblings engaged in some amusement or another he was surprised to see an unfamiliar girl standing by talking with Molly as she worked in the garden.

“Well hello.”

Charlie interrupted as he closed the gate behind him.

“Charlie! I was wondering when you’d be getting back, go ahead and hand me the bundle. Oh, and this is —”

“I’m Audrey,” the girl interrupted offering her hand which he awkwardly shook as he attempted to shuffle the boxes around. “Here, let me help you with those.”

“Thanks.” He grinned, allowing the slight girl to take ‘Nella’s packages from him.

“Mum, I couldn’t find the gloves, are you sure that’s where you last saw them?” Percy had now appeared in the back doorway, “Oh, hello Charlie. I see you’ve met Audrey?”

Passing the gardening bundle to Molly, Charlie moved to take the boxes back from the girl in question, “Yes I certainly have. George and Ginny still hiding out upstairs? I brought back treats from ‘Nella, so I’m hoping you lot will stick around long enough for me to meet her properly.”

Percy smiled, “I reckon so. You know I’d never pass up a chance for some of Nella’s lemon tart.”

“Right then I’ll just go fetch our siblings if you lot want to start dishing up?” He suggested before tacking on, “Ginny requested some of the raspberry tart and the muffin’s for George.” 

Nodding Percy took the boxes and followed Charlie into the house to gather plates and cutlery as Charlie took the stairs two at a time until he reached the landing where he knocked softly at George’s door before pushing in.

“Oi you lot, treats are downstairs.” Before either could respond he asked, “Did you know Percy’s brought a girl home?”

“What, like a real one?” 

Ginny looked dazed having startled awake as Charlie had entered the room and he couldn’t help but chuckle,

“Yes Gin, a real one. Name’s Audrey seems quite nice if I do say so.”

“Well we wouldn’t want to keep a guest waiting.” George smirked as he stood with a stretch, offering a hand to Ginny to help her up.

“To right brother mine. Not to mention ‘Nella’s raspberry tart is calling my name.”

Shaking his head at his siblings antics Charlie followed them down the stairs and back outside where Molly, Percy and Audrey had seated themselves around the patio table.

“Audrey, these are two more of my siblings, Ginny and George. Ginny, George, this is Audrey, my girlfriend.

“Nice to meet you.” Ginny smiled warmly as she took a seat beside Molly.

“You too! Percy has told me so much about all of you it’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“I mean, not to be rude or anything,” George broke in, “but Perce didn’t mention anything about you.”

Audrey laughed, “Well he wouldn’t have would he? We met during this last year, and from what I understand you weren’t on the best of terms at the time, plus I think Percy mentioned something about a war.”

Charlie’s confusion at her words must have shown on his face because Molly placed a hand over his as she clarified, “Audrey’s a muggle dear.”

These words seemed to startle the the three Weasleys as they gaped, trying to come up with a response to that until taking mercy on them Percy spoke.

“I went into hiding last year as a muggle, Audrey and her father took me into their home and well, the rest is history. I only recently told her the truth about me because I want ed for her to meet all of you.”

“He said something about it being easier to meet you one-on-one than it would be all in one go. I understand there are quite a few of you?”

“Seven.” George spoke without thinking, and as the realization passed over him his face fell, “Sorry, six.”

Everyone was quiet until George found it in himself to speak again, clearing his throat he changed the subject,

“Mum, before I forget, Kates mentioned that she might come ‘round for supper tonight. She had a big interview at Witch Weekly today.”

“Oh? What kind of interview?”

“Like the kind where she tells them about herself provides a CV and prays they hire her?” George responded mock-confusedly.

“Don’t sass me George. You know why I asked. Will you two be staying as well?” 

Molly aimed her question at Percy and Audrey, but they were quick to beg her pardon explaining that they actually couldn’t stay much longer having already made plans for the evening. Molly smiled understandingly before extending an open invitation whenever they were free, though strongly hinting they should be free sooner rather than later,

“Your brother and his wife are planning to visit this Sunday for lunch, perhaps you could come back then? We could make a day of it.”

Percy smiled at his mother, “Yes I’m sure that we could make that work.”

“Wonderful! Well, we won’t keep you much longer from your date night, it really was a pleasure to meet you dear and there’s no need for you to be a stranger now, feel free to come by anytime. You’d be most welcome here.”

Goodbyes were made and soon enough Percy and Audrey were on their way. Arm in arm, Audrey laughed at Percy’s stiff posture, teasing gently that he acted more like he was meeting the queen than his own mother, and Charlie could just barely here his brother’s reply as they rounded the corner of the house,

“Trust me she is far more intimidating than the queen.”

* * *

Oliver was tired, he had been training now for an hour and a half without reprieve and it was beginning to slow him down.

“Right you lot!” Joscelind’s voice broke through the chatter of his teammates, “Break for 10, Bertie has an announcement to make.”

Drifting down toward the edge of the pitch Oliver found himself suddenly bowled over by the slight form of Benjy Williams as he blasted down to where the others were gathering.

“Sorry Ollie!”

Landing with far less grace than was his norm, Oliver brushed off Benjy’s apology insisting it wasn’t a problem. Upon landing however, he found his protestations cut short as the team’s manager Philbert Deverill appeared, followed closely by none other than Marcus Flint.

Though Marcus had been a year older than Oliver, their rivalry at Hogwarts had been well recognized and so it was with little thought to his current surroundings that the customary,

“What are you doing here?” slipped out of his mouth unheeded. 

Flint smirked, “If you’d just wait a second, I’m sure your manager would be happy to explain.”

“Right, Wood I was about to do just that. For those of you who don’t already know him this is Marcus Flint, he will be joining us under the title of Assistant Manager as I will be taking some leave this season due to Lydia’s pregnancy. He’s going to be taking a far more active role than me throughout the season so feel free to ask him any questions and bring your worries to him. Dealing with your problems is what he’s here for so make his life hell. Right I think that’s all, so I’ll leave you all to get further acquainted I’ve got to meet Lyddie at the healers.”

As he turned to leave, Oliver was quick on his heels brushing past Flint as the others began to introduce themselves,

“Bertie wait up!”

“Make it quick Wood I’ve really got to get going.”

“Are you sure about hiring Flint? From my experience he’s not the type of person you’d want associated with Puddlemere.”

“Wood, his record speaks for itself, he’s exactly the type of person we want associated with Puddlemere. After the work he did for the Kestrals last season we really couldn’t afford to turn him away when he offered his services.”

“You mean he came to us?”

Yes Wood, he chose our team out of the dozens that have been trying to snatch him up. Now I really do need to get going, Lyddie is going to have my head. Play nice Wood, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Grumbling to himself as he turned back toward the pitch, Oliver wasn’t sure what to do with the information he’d just been given. It wasn’t until he had rejoined the group that he realized everyone was staring at him.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Griffin smirked, “We were just wondering if you wanted to share with the rest of us what was so important you had to tell Bertie.”

“Yes Wood, do tell.” Marcus’ eyes seemed to glint in the light, their blue something more of a steely grey in contrast with his dark hair, “You haven’t got a problem with my being here have you?”

Weighing the options before him Oliver knew there was really only one thing he could say in response to that.

“You know I have.”

* * *

From that point on Marcus had resigned himself to making Oliver’s life a living hell, or at least that’s what Oliver thought.

“Faster Wood! Even Patrick’s beating you today, and we all know he’s still hungover from last night’s drinking.”

“Too right.” Patrick called back over his shoulder, having downed a hangover potion as he had entered the pitch that morning.

The team was now running laps around the pitch as upon taking the position of assistant manager Marcus had sat down with Bertie and Joscelind to come up with several clear goals for the season. One of the minor goals Joscelind had mentioned offhand, was that the team was looking a little rough around the edges since the war had meant a full-stop to training before the end of last season. Marcus had taken this in stride and designated himself the team’s own personal drill sergeant with a clear vision of driving Oliver to an early grave as he huffed and puffed not yet back to fighting fit.

“You know we’re trying to cut our mile back, give it your all Wood.”

“I don’t see how your shouting is meant to encourage me here Flint.” Oliver was quick to retort, because really _how_ had Marcus been able rise through the ranks in the quidditch world if a simple “give it your all” was all he had to offer. 

But unbeknownst to him, Oliver had sped up as he rounded the bend, fueled by pure unadulterated frustration and Marcus was left to smile as the team pushed themselves to reach their goals.

Heather being the first to finish her mile, collapsed onto the bench wiping the sweat from her brow and taking a long drink of water she asked, “How’s my time today Flint?”

“Not bad Graham, you’re still a little short of your personal best from last season, but not by much. Definitely better than last week’s time.” As he spoke he tossed her timer to her turning back in time to receive a high five from Joscelind who had made it in right on the heels of Benjy Williams who was already by Heather’s side to retrieve his own water bottle.

“Looking snazzy there ass man! You gonna run some drills with us today?” Jos snarked, looking pointedly at Flint who had dressed down for the practice that morning.

“Ass man? And I just might if you need me captain.” A bemused smile crossed Flint’s face as he responded.

“Assistant Manager. Geddit? Ass man?”

“Ah. Clever.” Marcus rolled his eyes but his smile didn’t slip.

“But yeah, we could use you today. I wanted to have Patrick practice dodges today with Magnus and I, so we could use another chaser to run drills. Heather, d’you think you can manage running chaser drills while I work with Patrick? Come to think of it I may have you join us too Benj, you could do with some bludger avoidance practice.”

“Oh joy. Just what I wanted today.” Benjy deadpanned, taking another drink as the rest of the team finally arrived, having somehow all fallen together in the last stretch of the run.

“Yeah I think I can manage,” Heather answered.

“Right then, you lot take a little bit to catch your breath then we’re splitting into two groups to run drills. Leavell and I will be working to help Pat and Benjy improve their avoidance tactics while Wood, you’re going to be running interference against Heather Griffin and Marcus. We’ll change it up again once I’m satisfied with any improvement from these two.” She finished with a vague motion toward Patrick and Benjy.

“Ready for a rematch Wood?” Marcus couldn’t help but taunt.

“Ready when you are.” 

And without another word, Oliver had mounted his broom shooting off toward the goal hoops without waiting to see if the others were following him. 

“Guess that’s our sign to get busy.” Magnus smirked, unlatching the case that held the balls, helpfully tossing the quaffle to Heather, “Kick his ass Graham.”

“You know I will. C’mon Flint, Schenkel.” Then in an aside to Griffin she complained, “Y’know your surname’s a bitch to pronounce.”

Throwing back his head he laughed and responded with a shrug, “At least it’s original.” 

* * *

The team ran drills for just over an hour before Marcus finally felt he’d had enough. Throughout each new play he had endured an onslaught of abuse from Wood, to the point where Heather and Griffin both appeared to be growing uncomfortable with the attitude of their teammate.

“You know, you’re just a no good coward and a cheat. I can’t understand why Bertie would hire you in the first place given who you are. Quidditch reputation be damned, it’s people like you who gave Slytherin a bad name!”

Flint stopped mid-arc and allowed the quaffle to fall, “Right. If that’s how you feel.”

Drifting down, Marcus dismounted and quickly exited the pitch, doing nothing to heed the calls of Heather as she tried to stop him.

“Hey! Where’s Marcus going?” Joscelind’s voice called across to them as she sent a bludger careening toward Patrick with a resounding CRACK.

“I don’t know.”

“Well is he coming back? Ollie what’d you do?”

Oliver seemed to startle, eyes still fixed to the last place where Marcus had been seen, a look of surprise fixed to his face.

“I’m not sure."


	5. For The Sake of Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Bill reflect on the scars of war, Audrey joins the Weasleys for a day at the Burrow, and Oliver makes choices all for the sake of quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter it's been a whirlwind of a month as I've tried to readjust to moving back to America. I also just started back at work this week so it's back to the daily grind. Once again you all should check out the blog I've created for this fic and feel free to ask me questions or comment to spur on quicker updates. I really am excited about where I intend to take this for everyone so check back again soon!! 
> 
> Thanks for your continued support!
> 
> Sorry the chapter is a little shorter this time around, I'll try to make up for it next time!

Before anything else could be said, Oliver found himself hurtling towards the ground without heed to the calls of his teammates and quickly dismounting and rushing out in the direction Marcus had gone. 

“Flint?” he called out into the emptiness of the locker rooms; but it seemed that Marcus hadn’t taken the time to change before leaving the pitch, in too much of a hurry to get away from the situation. 

“Oh fuck, Joscelind’s gonna kill me.”

Consciously, Oliver knew he had taken things too far, but some part of him still couldn’t help but feel some sort of satisfaction at his old rival’s absence

They had just been at odds for too long for Oliver to feel that they could move past it, but then, Flint hadn’t seemed to share that sentiment. In fact, he hadn’t appeared to treat Oliver any differently than he did Magnus or Joscelind. Nothing made sense to Oliver anymore it was like one of the only constants in his life had been overturned, like the seas had dried up and skies turned to ash; but it was just quidditch, just an old rivalry. Except with Oliver there was no such thing as “Just Quidditch” and he had thought Flint felt the same. Everything was wrong. 

Trudging back out to the pitch, Oliver heard his own voice echo out to the others where they hovered. 

“He’s gone.”

Joscelind’s robes billowed around her as she made to alight in the center of the pitch, her mouth a grim line as she stalked towards him. 

“Fucking fuck Oliver Wood! You absolute idiot! You need to get your head out of your ass.” 

As she came to a stop in front of him, her brows contracted to form an impressive furrow that completed her glare. She stared at him for a beat before shouting to others, not breaking eye contact with Oliver as she yelled. 

“Take 10 you lot! I’ve got to call Bertie so he can fix Ollie’s fucking mess.” Snapping her mouth shut in what appeared to be a snarl, the captain shoved past him grumbling, “Why in the hell couldn’t you just leave well enough alone. We _need_ a manager dumbass.”

Oliver’s throat had gone dry, and he found all he could do was croak out a feeble sounding, “Sorry...” to her quickly retreating back. 

“You really messed up Ol, I haven’t seen Joscie that steamed since we bombed that game against the Canons my first year.”

The team had reached where Oliver was now stood, but he had to admit that Patrick’s remark did very little to calm the turmoil that was still warring in his mind. Rather it just seemed to send things spinning further out of control. He had to fix this, had to make things right again.

* * *

Bill tugged idly at the flyaway hairs that had escaped the bun he had messily attempted pile at the nape of his neck. Scowling at his reflection he undid the tie holding his hair in place and watched as it fell back down again. 

“Bill? We’re going to be late!”

His wife’s voice carried through the house to him where he now stood and yet he couldn't bring himself to move only glaring more fiercely at his reflection. 

A soft knock came as Fleur pushed at the half-open door to find her husband stood frozen in front of the mirror. 

“Bill, ees everything alright?” 

Moving into the room she brought her hand up to rest against his back between the blades of his shoulders, frowning as he flinched slightly under her touch.”

“Talk to me.”

As if the trance was broken, his brow unfurrowed some, though he continued to stare at his own reflection. 

“It’s stupid. Not worth mentioning really.”

Fleur scoffed saying nothing as she waited for him to elaborate, simply meeting his gaze as it flicked to her in their mirror image. 

“My scars, they’re really quite bad now aren’t they?”

The scars Bill had sustained at the hands, and teeth, of Fenrir Greyback had left much of the left half of his face disfigured. Along his cheek bone, ran a rope of twisted scar tissue that trailed down in an odd arcing sort of pattern from cheek to ear to jaw to neck and down across his chest, where Fenrir had stopped as if attempting to rip his still beating heart from his body. The mass of torn flesh had been nearly too much to stomach in the moment, and Fleur remembers vividly the way her breath had caught in her throat when she thought he had died. 

Before the battle the scars had begun to fade until they were a shade lighter in color than his own skin, not terrible as far as scarring of this nature could go, but then he had been hit by a particularly nasty stinging hex during the battle and it had taken hold of the preexisting wound like a virus. Even after the initial effects had worn off he could feel the way his scars burned hot like he had rubbed them with nettles and he knew something wasn’t right. 

By the time he reached a healer however, the damage had been done and though they were able to diminish the burning feeling, the scar tissue was left an angry red, far more susceptible to heat and pain as if the scar were a live wire just waiting to trigger a reaction. 

But now, as he stood in the little bathroom of Shell Cottage, looking into an unfamiliar face, he felt his wife’s arms wrap around him and pressing a kiss to the scarred shell of his left ear she whispered,

“You are the most handsome man I ‘ave ever met.”

* * *

Ginny was tracing patterns across Harry’s shoulders as they lay on the back lawn of the Burrow watching as Molly continually sent Arthur from the kitchen out to the yard with a variety of dishes she had prepared in anticipation of Sunday lunch with all of her children and their significant others. Unprompted Ginny leaned close to him and pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead,

“I’m going to go get some lemonade, d’you want anything?” 

Harry offered no real reply beyond the shake of his head and felt her hand trail across his shoulders as she stood, passing into the kitchen and out of sight. So much had changed, but at least he had this. This one good thing to tether himself to and pray he survived the aftermath.

Harry remembered breathing out her name as she collided with him in those first moments after the war, and he couldn’t keep the emotion from coloring his own voice as it tried to reassure him, 

“You’re real.” 

Ginny hadn't seemed to pay his words any mind as she was also too focused on confirming that they had made it out alive mumbling into his shoulder, “I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

They didn’t really talk about where they stood that first day, those first moments had just been about marveling at how they seemed to fit so well together as Ginny had pushed herself in against his side allowing her head to drift down and rest against his shoulder. She had plenty of time to be angry and hurt later, now however, they were at peace as the familiar flowery smell that was just so Ginny consumed Harry’s senses and every fiber of his being seemed to thrum with new life as if to say,

“Yes. It’s you. I’ve been looking for you.”

Of course moments like that can’t last forever, and reality did eventually come crashing back down around them. Ginny had thought long and hard over the last months about what exactly she would say to him once she had the chance to and so it was as they sat curled around each other in the ruins of the common room not even 48 hours after the end that she told him as he idly played with the strands of her hair,

“I’m kind of mad at you y’know.”

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, coming back to awareness at the sound of her voice. 

“If we’re really going to try and make this work,” she gestured between them as she spoke, “You’ve got to learn to include me in your rubbish plans. I can’t always just watch you run off to save the world you know, especially not when you include my idiot brother but not me. We’ve got to be a team.”

Harry was silent for a moment as he processed what Ginny was saying, his eyes seemed to be taking in her every feature. 

“That’s, well, that’s fair.” Harry rushed on before Ginny could respond, “I can’t promise I won’t mess up though, Ron and Hermione are always telling me I’m a self-sacrificing idiot,” he smirked, “but I’ll try.”

“You are definitely that.” Ginny playfully shoved him, “But, the fact that you care at all is one of the things I like about you. You wouldn’t be Harry if you weren’t just a little self-sacrificing.”

They settled back into companionable silence both minds drawn to the others who had sacrificed themselves for their cause. The war which had tormented and ravaged for so many years may finally have ended but on both sides too many lives had been lost. 

Now, here they were, still together and he had somehow managed to uphold his promises to try. Ginny was slowly filling a place he hadn’t realized existed, and now instead of turning first to Ron or Hermione he was immediately reminded of her and found himself actually wanting to ask her opinions of his “rubbish plans” as she had called them. 

A cry of laughter could be heard from inside and a shrill cry of, “George!” made Harry glance toward the house wondering what could have elicited that particular response this time, however as he looked back toward where Arthur stood, he took in the sight of the father resignedly shaking his head at his children’s antics, a small smile playing across his face that suggested he was happy to have fallen into some semblance of normalcy even at the cost of the relative quiet of the last few weeks.

The door was suddenly thrown open as George tumbled out, Ginny hard on his heels as she attempted to tackle her older brother to the ground. Neither paid any mind to Harry or their father, loudly arguing about whatever prank George had decided to pull. 

“Well what have we here?”

Harry looked up, not having heard the telltale crack at the sound of his arrival and found Percy watching bemusedly with a startled looking Audrey holding tightly to his hand. Grinning, Harry offered his hellos and explained that he honestly had no idea what had caused the uproar though he was likely on Ginny’s side of the matter seeing as George was more likely to be the one at any real fault. As he spoke, Molly shuffled out of the house and seeing that they had arrived immediately swept them into her arms,

“Now if only Bill and Fleur would arrive we could start our meal, Charlie and Ron should be bringing the last of it out any minute now.”

“Oh don’t worry on our behalf,” Audrey insisted, “we’re happy to wait. Besides I believe there are still several people here I haven’t met yet.” She said the last with a pointed look at Harry where he was still seated on the ground at Percy’s feet.

“Oh, I’m sorry my manners have completely escaped me.” Harry scrambled to his feet and offered her his hand, “I’m Harry, Harry Potter, Ginny’s boyfriend. Ron,” here he indicated the man as he stepped out onto the lawn, “has been my best friend since we were eleven. His girlfriend will be by shortly she had an appointment to meet before lunch.”

Audrey cracked a smile, “Nice to meet you Harry Potter, I’m Audrey.”

By this point George and Ginny had settled into slightly more amicable bickering poking and prodding one another back to their feet and towards the new arrivals. Molly soon called Ron and Arthur over for proper introductions and as they talked Bill, Fleur and Hermione all arrived in quick succession as Charlie set the last dish upon the table allowing Molly to unleash them all on the food she had prepared as they settled around the lawn for good food and idle conversation.

* * *

A loud crack was suddenly heard interrupting the Weasley’s afternoon about an hour after the gathering had begun and everyone turned to look as none other than Oliver Wood rounded the side of the house. His hair was stood on end and he looked wildly from person to person until his gaze landed on Percy and Audrey and his stance visibly relaxed, though he lost none of his harried nature. 

“Oh thank Merlin! Perce! I need to talk to you right now!”

And without waiting for a reply he took hold of Percy’s arm dragging him inside the Burrow behind him. This interruption of course left the rest of those in attendance in stunned silence until Harry felt the need to ask,

“What could Wood need with Percy?”

“Perce is his best friend.” George shrugged, appearing the most unbothered by their ex-captain’s antics.

“He’s what?” Harry squawked,  “Since when?”

“Since always. They were practically inseparable at Hogwarts, I mean when Ollie wasn’t on the pitch at least. Did you really not notice?” 

Hermione smiled at Harry’s confused expression, “They _were_ roommates Harry.” 

“What else did I not notice!?” Harry exclaimed exasperatedly to the sound of laughter all around him. 

Ginny pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek, “Always been oblivious, you have.”

Inside the house a very different conversation was taking place as Percy attempted to calm Oliver down enough to understand what he was saying. 

 “Ok try that one more time I only got the words “Fuck” and “Quidditch” the first time ‘round. Which honestly could be about anything knowing you. Slower this time.”

“I said, I think I fucked up at quidditch practice today. Or rather, I _know_ I did. Joscelind’s even stopped talking to me! I need help!”

“Well in order to help I need to know how you fucked up.” Percy responded, ever practical in the face of Oliver’s anxiety.

“I ran Flint off the team! Well I mean technically he wasn’t even _on_ the team in the first place, but—“

“Hold up.” Percy interrupted motioning for Oliver to stop, “Flint. As in Marcus Flint? Went to school with us? About yea high?” he motioned to a spot several inches above his own head? Big muscular chap your were always chasing after?”

“Yes Marcus bloody Flint! Who else would I be — What d’you mean chasing after?” 

Percy at this point had shifted, crossing his arms in front of his chest as a smug smile spread across his face, 

“Well that makes perfect sense then.”

“What does?”

“Well, you have never been very good at expressing your emotions Ol, and you’ve only been in love with the man since our fifth year.”

“In love wi—“ Oliver spluttered, “I have not!”

Percy rolled his eyes at the way Oliver’s nose had scrunched up in indignation, “Fine. Name me one person in all your years whose held your interest besides him.” 

Oliver thought about it, and inevitably drew a blank. 

“Just because I haven’t been interested in anyone romantically doesn’t mean I’m in love with Marcus fucking Flint! Maybe I’m just not romantically inclined!”  

Percy’s smile grew, but he held up his hands in surrender, “Alright alright. What exactly do you need me to do for you then Oliver? I’m not sure how you expect me to help the situation.”

“Tell me how to fix things with the team! I really can’t survive a season this important if my captain is mad at me!”

“You think every season is important Ol.” Percy dead-panned, “But alright, I see your point. Have you tried talking to Flint? Like a sort of bury the hatchet conversation to smooth things over in the name of quidditch?”

Oliver contemplated the suggestion for a moment, “That might, and I do mean _might_ , work. I know Bertie was called to try and get him back, but maybe I should talk to him too.”

Percy rolled his eyes and huffed out a bemused laugh that seemed to say “You think?” before glancing back at Oliver’s face to see that the suggestion had calmed him down considerably, “Good. Now that we’ve settled that, would you like to meet my girlfriend? I was just in the process of introducing her to the family when you burst in with your nonsense.”

Oliver had the good grace to look embarrassed, but it only lasted for a second, “Girlfriend? You started seeing someone and didn’t tell me about it?”

“To be fair I didn’t tell anyone until this week. It started during the war Ol. We were in hiding remember?”

“Right.” Oliver waved his hands about as if brushing aside the information, “Well I definitely want to meet her!”

Smirking at his friend’s antics, Percy gestured toward the door and followed Oliver back out into the yard where the family waited all watching for their return. 

Crossing the lawn, Percy led his friend back to Audrey’s side and with a smile that spoke volumes he made the introductions, 

“Audrey, this is Oliver Wood, we were in school together and he insists on continuing to bother me with his nonsense. Ol, this is my girlfriend Audrey Price.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Audrey smiled as Oliver shook her hand enthusiastically.

“Where on earth has Perce been hiding you away?”

“Will you be eating while you’re here Oliver?” Molly asked with a twinkle that suggested she already knew the answer.

And sure enough Oliver turned to her with a smile and an answer that sounded well rehearsed.

“If you’ll have me I’m always happy to share a meal with you Mrs. Weasley, as you well know.” 

“So Captain what had you in such a dither when you arrived?” George called across to him from where he sat in the grass beside Charlie, Harry and Ginny as Oliver piled a plate high with food.

Oliver opened his mouth to answer and found himself promptly interrupted by Ginny whose voice rang loud with laughter as she spoke,

“Why George what a silly question. You know only Quidditch could get our dear Ollie-kins so hot and bothered like that. Much to the frustration of many a young witch, and I must admit the occasional wizard if the rumors are true.” Ginny threw a saucy wink in Wood’s direction as she said the last causing him to choke on his drink and his ears tinged red.

Percy chuckled a bit, “You’re half right, Ol had a run in with dear old Flint at practice today.”

“Marcus Flint?” Harry turned back to Oliver to gauge his reaction, “Why was he at the Puddlemere practice?”

“Bertie hired him on as an assistant manager for the season, and I may’ve ran him off the pitch and pissed Joscelind off in the process this morning, she hasn’t spoken to me since.”

Bill grimaced, “Wadcock’s not known for being quick to forgive. How’re you planning to smooth things over?”

The afternoon sun had sunk lower in the sky as they sat chatting and Oliver had to smile at Bill’s kind way of describing Joscelind’s infamous temper.

“Well, Perce suggested I try to work things out with Flint in order to win Joscie back over to my side.” Oliver explained before tacking on, “For the sake of quidditch.”

“Um, and what exactly is quidditch? I think I’ve gathered it’s a sport of some kind? But…” Audrey questioned, her brows knit together in confusion.

Gaping, Oliver sputtered a little at the thought of someone not knowing what quidditch was; but somehow, Hermione beat him to an explanation of his beloved sport.

“It’s the sport of the wizarding world, played on broomsticks. Most of this lot all played in school, and Ollie here has continued to play professionally. I think the easiest way to describe it is: it’s like wizarding football, only not at all the same.” Hermione shrugged as she spoke I have a few books on wizarding culture if you’re at all interested, they were extremely helpful in explaining things to me when I found out I was a witch, and of course if you have any questions I’d be happy to help.” 

“I think I’d like that.” 

The girls smiled at each other in a way that had Percy worrying after what terrors a friendship like that might cause him down the road while simultaneously marveling at how seamlessly Audrey was creating a space for herself within his family. It warmed his heart to see how quickly she was being excepted by the people he most cared about. Glancing back to Oliver he smiled to see him still trying to process the conversation that had just passed.

“Audrey’s a muggle Ol.” He murmured to his friend, chuckling as Oliver’s mouth snapped shut and he offered a vague nod in response to suggest he had heard Percy’s explanation.

“Hey Ollie,” George spoke up, “did you hear Kates got a second interview at Witch Weekly writing for “The Snitch”? She may end up interviewing you one of these days!”

“No I hadn’t heard, that’s really great! What’s the position?” 

“Just a general reporting position in their quidditch column I think but who knows. She stopped by this morning to let me know she got the second interview.”

“Well if she gets the job we’ll have to take her out to celebrate. Let me know will you?” 

George offered a mock salute, “Aye aye captain.”

“Well on that note I think I really ought to see if I can track down Flint. The sooner I can get Joscelind off my back the better.”

“That’s right Ol, just remind yourself it’s all for the sake of quidditch.”

And with that Oliver Wood offered the assembled company a grim nod before trudging determinedly back through the gate, the sound of joyful conversation masking the telltale POP as he disapparated away.


	6. From a Place of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to fix his mistakes, Katie has an interview, and Harry tries to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry!!! It's been ages and I have no excuses. Please enjoy the chapter though, I did my best to write a longer one for you and somehow still couldn't break 5k before losing steam...

Raucous noise poured forth from the Leaky Cauldron as Oliver swung the door open and stepped inside. It was common practice for the members of Puddlemere to spend their evenings after practice huddled around the back table drinking butterbeer and making more noise than was strictly necessary as they discussed life outside of the quidditch pitch. Nearing the table now, Oliver was still trying to come up with an explanation for his earlier actions that wouldn’t end with a particularly nasty hex from Joscelind; what he managed to come up with however was simply a feeble,

“I fucked up.”

“No shit.” Joscelind shook her head, “Take a seat Wood while we think of ways to make you pay for your sins.” Kicking out the chair sat beside her Jos managed to sound both firm and, though begrudgingly, accepting of Oliver’s prior failings.

Sitting carefully beside his irritated captain Oliver spoke up again, “I have one way.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Heather asked from where she sat, sipping her butterbeer across the table from Wood, with Magnus’ arm settled fixedly ‘round her shoulders.

“I’m going to get Flint back.”

“And how exactly do you intend to do that Ol?” Jos rolled her eyes as if she thought he had taken one too many bludgers to the head.

“I’m going to go talk to him. After all, I was the one at fault. It’s beyond time that I put our Hogwarts days behind us, if for no other reason than for the sake of the season.”

“Hear hear!” Patrick offered up, though his contribution offered little to the actual conversation.

“Well, I reckon that’s the least you could do,” Joscelind conceded, “But don’t expect that to be all I require of you Wood. You’re going to be running drills with Magnus and I for weeks for this stunt.” 

“Of course Captain, I’d expect no less.”

Magnus snorted at the solemnity of Oliver’s tone, and the team settled back into the discussion they’d been having before Wood’s arrival over whether Joscelind should agree to a second date with the bloke she’d seen the night before. Heather seemed to think he deserved a second chance, and of course Magnus agreed with whatever Heather thought on the subject. Griffin and Patrick were convinced however, that the man wasn’t good enough for her and were loudly declaiming as such trying to convince Oliver to join their ranks. Since Benjy was unable to join them that evening it looked like Ollie would be the deciding vote.

“Y’know, I think our dear captain is perfectly capable of deciding whether or not this guy - ”

“Andrew.”

“Andrew deserves a second date.” Oliver finished as Jos rolled her eyes.

“Come on Ol, kissing ass isn’t gonna get you back in her good graces, you know the guy’s a prick, he didn’t even bother showing up on time for the first date!”

Oliver laughed at Griffin’s indignation, flagging down a waitress to order himself a drink as he settled in to enjoy the company of his friends for an hour or so before finally breaking into the conversation to bravely ask,

“Now then, one of you wouldn’t happen to have Flint’s address would you? I expect I’ve some groveling to do.”

* * *

This was of course how Oliver found himself looking up at the looming terraced house now in front of him. The evening had dragged on long enough by this point that the last dredges of light had flickered away and Wood was standing on a mostly darkened street, just barely lit by several haphazardly placed posts scattered up and down either side. The house itself was unassuming enough, though the knowledge of what lurked just beyond its doorway had given Wood pause as he stood just inside the gate staring blankly at the door just ahead of him almost jumping when a light flicked on and the door swung open to reveal Flint, glowering out at him from the darkness within, dressed more casually than Wood had ever seen him.

“Are you going to stand there all night or come knock like a civilized person? My neighbors will start to worry if you don’t make up your mind soon.”

“Right.” Darting forward, Oliver walked purposefully up to the door, stopping just in front of Flint before stating, “I’m here to apologize.”

“Trying to convince yourself of that are you?” Flint smirked letting go of the door in order to cross his arms, firmly planting himself in the doorway giving Wood nowhere to go as he shook his head before continuing.

“No. I am. Here to apologize that is.” Wood fumbled over his words obviously uncomfortable with the whole scenario, gesturing as he spoke, “Look, would you just let me come in a mo’ so I can explain properly?”

“No I don’t think I will.”

The smirk on Marcus’ face only seemed to grow as Oliver gaped, trying to formulate a reply, “You - I - But I - You right git!”

“What an awfully nice apology that is Wood. Wow, I just can’t _wait_ to come back to help whip your sorry ass back into shape,” The sarcasm practically dripped from each word as Flint spoke, “but since you’ve been nothing but nice up to this point I’ll give you one more chance at it. Now, remember to use your words Wood, wouldn’t want Bertie to think he’d recruited an idiot.”

Grumbling under his breath as he clenched his fist at his side Oliver choked back the bile he felt rising in his throat and let out a strangled sounding, “I’m sorry for the way I behaved today. Now would you _please_ come back to work before Jos kills me?” 

“See that wasn’t so hard.” Flint gave Oliver a hearty pat on the back before turning back inside with a casual, “You can let Wadcock know I’ll be at practice tomorrow morning. Now get off my stoop.” 

With these words the door snapped shut in Oliver’s face and the light flicked back off leaving Oliver in the dark to wonder aloud to himself, “How on earth could Perce think I was hung up on someone like that?”

Shaking his head Oliver turned back toward the street scuffing his boots against the pavement as he took several long steps before disapparating with a pop only to reappear outside his own front door.

Quickly passing through the gate and up the front steps, Oliver unlocked the door and made his way into the flat. His front entry was a little disheveled, there was a fair amount of clutter scattered across the entry table and a pile of shoes left under a hook bearing the weight of at least one too many coats. Dropping his keys into a dish on the table he toed his shoes off and tossed yet another coat over the growing mound. From the entry he stepped further into the flat, not turning on any lights until he reached the kitchen where he put the kettle on and made to prepare himself something to eat. 

Normally Oliver was a fairly competent cook and could consistently manage to provide a fair meal for himself however tonight as he cooked, he couldn’t quite get the way Marcus had looked out of his head and ended up burning his eggs. Of course it was just like Flint to find a way to fuck up even the simplest of things in Oliver’s life. Oliver could just imagine the way Flint would smirk if he knew and how his eyes would flash as he taunted,

“You really are more incompetent thangive you credit for Wood. Can’t even properly scramble an egg without mucking it up can you?”

Growling at his imagined foe, Wood scraped what remained of the egg into the bin and reached for the box of cereal he kept on the counter in the event of returning home too tired or drunk to prepare himself something any more substantial at the end of the day.

What right did Flint have anyway? He had always been a pain in the ass but it seemed like he was taking particular pleasure in the pain he caused lately and now even Oliver’s friends were on his side. It wasn’t fair of them, to pick Flint over him, they were supposed to be _his_ friends. 

Splashing milk over the cereal he had poured out, Oliver angrily crunched as he focused on all the ways Marcus had done him wrong just over the last few days.

* * *

Katie Bell fidgeted as she sat in her living room waiting for Alicia. Now nearing 4 o’clock it had been several hours since she had gotten home from her interview and she was now waiting to tell her friend how it had gone; if only the clock would move just a little faster. Scrunching her nose at the offending object from where it ticked away on the mantle Kates frowned. She had tried fruitlessly to distract herself ever since she had arrived home, shucking her boots and tossing her coat in a heap on the floor as she nearly tripped into the flat.

First she had tried tidying the little flat thinking that the productive nature of the task would be enough to distract her from how long it would be until ‘Licia’s shift at The Swan ended, unfortunately, she quickly realized that tidying the flat wouldn’t be distracting enough as she kept finding her attention drawn back to the steady _tick tick tick_ of the clock. Next, Katie had tried distracting herself with a book Angie had left out on the kitchen counter, and while it managed to hold her attention for longer than the cleaning had done Katie still found herself setting the book aside in favor of watching the clock. 

So there she sat, knees drawn up to her chest and hands curled tightly into fists as she counted the seconds away _one…two…three…four…_ the incessant ticking doing nothing to ease her nerves as she stared fixedly at the clock. Then, like the release of pressure from a bike tire, she let out a sigh of frustration, blowing her hair away from her face and rolling her eyes. Really, she was being ridiculous. ‘Licia would be home soon, logically she knew this, and staring at the clock wasn’t going to help the time pass any faster. She’d be better off running down to the corner store to pick up some groceries than she was sitting here in her own solace. So, once again grabbing her keys from the hook and pulling on her coat and boots she exited the flat.

Katie and Alicia had been rooming together for so long now that she should have been used to the habitual schedule they kept unfortunately a very clear part of the schedule was Katie’s sitting around expectantly waiting for Alicia to come home. Angie constantly teased her about being the loyal puppy just waiting for her friend to come home from work and Lee even went so far as to call her “Goldie” when she was being especially needy. Katie couldn’t help it though, it was part of what made living with Alicia so nice, she was never left alone for too long because at least ‘Licia would be home at the end of the day. 

Ducking through the door to the Co-op Katie grabbed a basket as she went. Easily grabbing the necessities they currently lacked back at the flat, another loaf of bread, eggs, a box of cereal, and anything else that jumped out at her as a welcome treat. When her basket was decidedly heavier she made her way back toward the front of the store and queuing at the checkout took a glance around. It had been her idea to get a flat in muggle London, something about the simplicity of stepping out her door and living anonymously had appealed to her after all the craziness of the last few years, and the wizarding community wasn’t nearly so easy to lose yourself in as it used to be. After the battle, suddenly her name was known, really everyone’s names were known. The wizarding world had shrunk with the loss of life and recognition of involvement plus being a close personal friend to one of the key families hadn’t helped matters any so Katie had retreated into anonymity. 

As someone anonymous she was perfectly within her rights to stand and observe all the other anonymous faces around her and perhaps to appreciate just how handsome a face that particular cashier had. Oh! Now he was looking her way! Flashing a hesitant smile Katie became abundantly aware of every item she had loaded into her basket. Hoping against hope that she hadn’t added anything to the mix that would embarrass her when it was her turn to step up to the counter. 

“Hi there, did you find everything okay today?” God, even his voice was beautiful.

“Hi!” Katie greeted cheerily as she set her basket on the counter in front of her, “Yeah, I think I found everything I need.”

He nodded in response to her affirmation and she died a little inside as the conversation between them fizzled out to the sound of the continued beep as he scanned each item from her basket.

“So, uhh what’s it like working here?” She fumbled, grasping for something coherent to ask.

“Why? Are you looking for a job?”

“No no, I actually just had an interview earlier today for a journalism position at a magazine.” Katie quickly backpedaled.

“Oh! How’d the interview go?”

Katie brightened considerably, “Actually it went really — wait sorry, I can’t answer that question on the grounds that it will incriminate me.”

“Sorry what?”

“Well its just I promised my roommate she’d be the first to know how it went and somehow she’ll find out I was seduced into spilling my guts before she got home and then I’ll be on dish duty for a week!” 

He smirked as she rambled, “Seduced?”

Katie felt the blood rise in her cheeks and glanced up sharply to match his gaze, “Well… not… I mean… Yeah, seduced.” 

With a firm nod she confirmed her prior statement and he couldn’t help but laugh at the picture she made, blonde hair framing her face as it grew steadily pinker. 

“Your total is £32.67” he smiled, “and if you’d ever like to tell me how that interview went, my name’s Ben and I’d love a chance at showing you what it actually means to seduce someone.”

By this point Katie had effectively turned the shade of a ripe tomato and could only manage to stammer out her own name in response as she handed over the appropriate money.

“Well Katie, if you’d like to go out sometime give me a call.” Ben smiled as he scrawled out his number on her receipt before passing it over, “And for what it’s worth, working here just got decidedly better than it was before you came in.” 

“I may just have to take you up on that.” Smiling up at him, Katie took the proffered receipt and gathered her groceries before turning back toward the door and starting out on the short walk back to the flat. She had just barely begun to put the groceries away when Alicia herself came stumbling through the door, hair falling out of what had once been a tidy bun at the base of her neck, coat half on, and one shoe already in hand.

“I am so sick of men Kates! If one more prick tries to make a pass at me as I take his wife’s order I may beat him over the head with my serving tray!”

“Just another night at The Swan eh ‘Licia?”

The response Katie got for that remark sounded like no more than unintelligible grumbling as Alicia Spinnet collapsed onto the couch in the main room.

“Well love when you’re done feeling sorry for yourself I got groceries for dinner and would love some intelligent conversation as I cook.”

“I think I’ll just lie here forever. God Kates, I can’t feel my feet anymore they’re so sore!” 

Katie laughed at her friend’s theatrics as she moved to pull a pot out of the kitchen cabinet and fill it with water.

“So, I had my interview today…” She trailed off as she turned up the heat on the stove.

“The one with Witch Weekly?” Alicia sat up and turned toward the kitchen, “How’d it go? Do you think you got the position?”

“Well considering they asked me to be there by eight o’clock Monday for orientation I think it’s a fairly safe bet that I got it.” Katie could hardly help the smile that split across her face as Alicia sprung from the couch with a shrill scream of excitement, wrapping her into a tight hug and lifting her clean off the floor in her enthusiasm. 

“That’s great Kates! I’m so unbelievably excited for you! We have to celebrate! Oh my God have you told the boys yet? What about Angie? We have to tell Angie!” Just as quickly as she had picked Katie up she had dropped her back to the floor and spun into the living room to call Angie up.

Laughing Katie called out, “Tell her to bring some firewhiskey, we’re all out!”

Several hours later, laughter rang out as three girls collapsed together on the couch after a good meal and a few too many glasses of firewhiskey had on the part of all.

“Well are you going to call him? And how cute are we talking here? Like on the Flint scale.”

Alicia let out a shriek of laughter at Angie’s question.

“I’d say post-dental work, pre-quidditch career Flint. And yeah, I think I will. After all what harm is there in one date?” she shrugged.

“So we’re talking fresh out of Hogwarts levels of cute.” Angie nodded in understanding, “He’s a muggle boy yeah?”

“Well I mean I didn’t outright ask him, but yeah I’d assume so.”

“That could be interesting, you’ll have to let me know how it goes.”

The girls continued chatting about what had passed since they’d last been together and Angie filled them in on her trip to The Burrow the day before. The girls and Lee had kept up their business of attempting to keep George busy whenever they were free and Angie in particular had been working to encourage George to maintain some semblance of normalcy in his life. Most recently she had brought up visiting his shop and the flat he and Fred had shared.

“I didn’t push too hard, just brought it up in passing really. I figure he’s gonna have to go back eventually and I bet it’d be easier for him if he doesn’t have to face it alone.”

“I’d been wondering about that myself.” Katie spoke up, “No one’s been by there since he had Lee pick up the treats for the funeral have they? I reckon we should all keep an eye on the place until he’s ready to go himself.” 

“I can swing by on my way to work tomorrow morning, it is right down the road. Just to make sure everything’s in order. Besides that how’d Georgie seem? I hate that my schedule keeps me so busy, I never see him anymore.”

“He seemed okay for the most part, no worse than I was expecting at least. I think Ginny has been keeping him busy most of the time, and Charlie. Honestly, I’m surprised Charlie has stuck around this long, he’s never been much of one for sitting still.”

“I think he’s worried about Molly; she hasn’t been herself since the battle.”

Katie grimaced before she remarked quietly,

“None of us have.”

* * *

“That’s right Harry! Now try casting the counter curse.” The voice of Auror Fiddlewood echoed back across the chamber to Harry as he finished casting a particularly difficult set of spells.

Now several weeks into the training program Harry was growing tired. Tired of the day in day out at the ministry, tired of the rules, tired of feeling Ron making a competition of their training. He had thought they were past that. Past the jealousy and the competitive spirit, but Harry knew that some part of Ron just couldn’t help it. It was the result of too many years of being compared to his siblings and not enough recognition from the people who mattered.

Their training was actually quite similar to Hogwarts in many ways, a small group of prospective aurors stuck together for hours at a time receiving passable marks as they all progressed toward a common end. The group consisted largely of people Harry had never known before with a very few familiar faces including one perturbed looking Zacharias Smith who Harry could not imagine lasting very long. However, given the usual way the groups had been split Harry was normally grouped with Ron, a young wizard named Emerson Cork from Wales, and siblings Freeda and Sam Leveret who shockingly enough had grown up in Godric’s Hollow and likely would’ve, had things gone differently, been Harry’s childhood playmates. All things considered, Harry quite liked everyone in their little group. It was the training itself that he found himself growing weary of. How was it that every success felt more like a failure these days? 

As Harry finished up the counter curse Auror Fiddlewood dismissed him for the evening with a reminder that they would be reviewing these particular spells come Monday and should he have any questions he could stop by the Ministry anytime between now and then. So with a wave to Emerson and Freeda as they chatted by Fiddlewood’s desk, waiting their turn for a hand at attempting the curse and counter curse, Harry gathered his belongings and passed by them to the apparation point.

“See you Potter.”

“Cork, Leveret. I’ll see you both Monday.”

“Bye Harry, have a good weekend!”

“You too Freeda, give Sam my best.”

As he apparated away Harry felt a little lost; for so long he had been focused on the war with very little thought toward a future beyond it. Now he was left facing the actuality of a life that was ultimately not of his own making, but rather the consequence of a war he had had no control over. Reappearing outside the stoop of Number 12, Harry felt himself heave out a sigh of relief as the weight of the day seemed to ease back and he stepped inside. 

Over the last several weeks Harry had been hard at work on repairing the damage that had been done to the Black home. It had taken him the whole first week just to clear the debris from the kitchen, even with the aid of magic, but Harry refused to give up and continued to make a habit of coming by every day after training even if only to check in with Kreacher and assess what progress the elf had managed to make throughout the day.

As he entered the flat today however, Harry could hardly bring himself to look in the rooms as he passed them and stumbled up the stairs to the landing in front of the door to the master bedroom. Pushing through the door, he kicked off his trainers as he went, barely taking in the room around him before collapsing onto the bed and letting out a deep sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Despite struggles elsewhere in the house, Kreacher had made quick work of the master suite, having it completed nearly to Harry’s liking mere days after he had made it known he intended to make Grimmauld Place his home, and really, up to this point the room was the only place Harry had felt had been created with him in mind. By simply closing the door he could pretend the disarray of the rest of the house wasn’t there, and could imagine a happy life lived in this place he was starting to think could truly one day be a place of his own. The room itself was relatively simple with a bed situated against the far wall and a chest of drawers positioned under a strategically hung mirror that made the whole room seem larger than it actually was. The walls had been repainted in a lighter, neutral color that suited Harry just fine. 

Harry had not yet spent the night at Grimmauld Place since Kreacher had prepared the room for him but it was nice to know he had somewhere he could go once he was ready to. It was nice to have a place of his own away from the insanity the was The Burrow. With nearly all the Weasley’s back in residence the house seemed to have fallen into further disarray and it was growing harder and harder to find any peace and quiet in the whole of the property. More and more Harry felt that it was time he leave The Burrow behind, properly settle into his new life. Perhaps the change of scenery would help him come to terms with his current trajectory and hopefully he could gain some clarity in the process. 

Glancing at his watch Harry determined he had just enough time to make some further progress in the house before he was expected at dinner and so he set about making his way back down the stairs to the ground floor where he began clearing debris from the dining room out into the hallway where Kreacher could quickly dispose of it. Sorting through the mess of this house had become therapeutic to Harry as he let himself get lost in someone else’s life and problems for several hours at a time. Being able to throw out everything if he wanted to, or to find something interesting and claim it for himself. No one else’s opinion mattered, he could do with this house whatever he saw fit.

“Kreacher?”

Harry spoke into the empty house and waited for the characteristic POP! as the elf appeared just outside the door to the room.

“Yes Master Potter, sir?”

About an hour had passed since Harry had begun clearing the dining room and he now found himself surrounded by neatly stacked piles of china that had somehow survived the death eater’s ransack of the place.

“Would you mind finding someplace to store this? I don’t think I’ll be using it but it seems wrong to just get rid of it. Perhaps my vault at Gringotts?”

“Certainly sir. Is there anything else you’ll be needing sir?”

“Yes. Once you’re done with that you can dispose of the debris I’ve moved into the hall. I’m hoping to finish up in here over the next few days, but I have to be going now. Let me know if you have any trouble at Gringotts.”

Kreacher gave a satisfied nod before snapping his fingers and apparating away with the stacked china, leaving Harry alone in the house once more. Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, Harry made his way back up the stairs to his room where he grabbed a jacket and put his shoes back on before exiting Number Twelve and apparating away himself.

* * *

Harry reappeared at the edge of the large muddy pond behind the Tonks’ residence. Slowly picking his way through the garden he approached the back door and entered with little ceremony. Andromeda was settled in the sitting room with a book in her lap as Teddy lay at her feet on his blanket idly playing with small stuffed lion Ron had helped Harry pick out last week.

Not even glancing up from her book, Andromeda called out to Harry from where she sat, “Go ahead and leave your shoes there by the door Harry, dinner should be ready any minute. Come say hello to your godson.”

Harry was quick to follow the older witch’s advice, slipping out of his shoes and crossing the room to press a kiss to her cheek before settling by Teddy on the floor.

“How have you been Andie?”

“About the same as always I suppose, I took Teddy down to the village with me today, we visited with the ladies at Mabel’s for a whole hour before he began fussing.”

Harry smiled as Teddy gurgled up at him as if to say, “See how good I am?”

“He’s certainly growing up quickly.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be talking my ear off soon enough, but how are you Harry? You look tired. I hope training hasn’t been too much for you, Dora always came home exhausted.”

“I’m surviving. Honestly, I’m starting to second-guess auror training.”

“Hmm? Why’s that?” Andromeda set her book aside as she moved towards the kitchen.

“I thought it would feel right to be doing something again but I feel like such a fraud. Everyone else has a real right to be there and I just got in because I’m Harry Potter.”

“And why doesn’t Harry Potter have a right to be there?”

“Well,” Harry tried to conjure up some sort of response, “because I’m just me. I’m not some savior like they’ve made me out to be. I only made it as far as I did because I had help.”

“Ahh I see. So Harry Potter _couldn’t_ conjure a corporeal patronus at age 13?”

“Well..”

“And he _didn’t_ face off against a dragon at age 14?”

“That’s not the same…”

“And he certainly _wasn’t_ able to teach his peers how to defend themselves when even Hogwarts failed them.”

Harry shook his head.

“I may have done those things but I still had help every step of the way.”

“And how are you so sure that these other trainees didn’t?”

“It’s not the same.”

“Of course it is. You’re just being stubborn. Now get over here and have some dinner before it gets cold.” Andromeda had reentered the sitting room and stooped to pick up Teddy before settling him in a highchair by the little table where she had set out their dinner. “I’ll join you in just a minute I need to get some food for Teddy still.” 

Harry smiled at Andromeda’s manner as she turned her back to him again. She always had a way of setting him straight and reassuring him. He had made it a habit, since the battle, to come and visit her and Teddy as regularly as he was able; and though he knew it was born from some strange need to be sure Teddy didn’t suffer the same childhood he had, it had quickly become about his need for a family. That’s what Andie was to him, his family. And though she spent most of their time together grumbling at him about how stupid he was being, he knew it was from a place of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's a little taste of what's to come! I can't promise regular updates yet as this work is still in progress but I'm actively working on it so please write reviews as they inspire me to write faster!


End file.
